


The Man Of A Different Galaxy

by hanorganaas



Series: Colliding Worlds [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Tudors, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On July 6th 1535, Sir Thomas Moore was executed for refusing to obey the king's order to acknowledge him as head of the church, an act that would make him a martyr and a saint. Sir Thomas Moore did die on July 6th, but was only almost half a century later in the year 2007, in an alternate universe, deep in the bowels of a Genii bunker and out of the ashes rose Dr. Thomas Moore. This the story of a man who accidentally traveled the future on the ancient city ship called Atlantis and had to adjust to their was of life. Above all how a willingness to protect his decendant 12 great grandson, Colonel John Sheppard at all costs, a sinful infatuation towards fellow expedition member Rodney McKay, and the vengeful actions of bloodthirsty Genii Commander Acastus Kolya changed him from a pacifist who dared not to harm others, to someone willing to shed blood to save the people he loves dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Thus It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay woot with Clever Planning and motivation I finally got around to starting that fic! I really hope you guys enjoy this and I get this done for NaNoWriMo

_Run, just run and in the name of god's good graces do not stop!_

My legs are screaming in agony as I run through the corridors of this dark and dismal place. Of course in my tenure here in the Pegasus Galaxy it is not the the first time I found myself running. Mostly I found myself running away from danger...but now I find myself running towards it. 

I was never the type of man to thrust himself into conflict, even when Harry was teetering on the edge of breaking the church....I found a way to keep my lips sealed. I never took pleasure in watching men suffer, even when I watched heretics burn for their crimes. Their screaming would pierce my ears and stay with me for days.

But now....it's different. The idea of murder and the idea of shedding blood of people who do not deserve god's gift of inhabiting the universe entices me to no end. I don't know how many men I have killed running through these hallways but as the bullets to my P-90 rip through the bodies of the Genii, and their blood splashes on the wall and my face. I remain unaffected...in fact.

July 6th was to be a significant day in my life....that was the day I was scheduled to be beheaded on the King's order, the day I would face martyrdom. I don't know whether if it was some cruel taunt by god or the devil that today, the day the old me died, happens to fall centuries later on July 6th. When I refer to the old me, I refer to the saintly side that followed the will of god and let even the most evil of men get away with their crimes. He was a man that saw the good in everyone and believed everyone should be redeemed, it was no longer the case.

St. Thomas More, as I was mockingly nicknamed by my peers in Harry's court, was brutally murdered by Acastus Kolya the moment he began torturing my 12th Great Grandson, my legacy and the closest thing I have left to a child. From the ashes rose the new me, the name and persona given to me by the People of Atlantis, Dr. Thomas More who is going to send that monster to the depths of hell where he belongs.

"I believe you are approaching the where John is being held," Rodney's voice says in my ear through the radio. The voice of the man I made love to for the first time just hours before is somewhat soothing, but it does nothing to calm my nerves. "about 50 feet I say, I am reading two heat signatures.....if I am correct, Commander Kolya may be in there with him."

I slow myself down ever so slightly as I begin to approach the door. 

"Good," I respond quietly with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, "the rescue mission should be a bit more....how should I put it challenging in a rather entertaining way."

"Are you crazy?" Rodney screams on the radio as I eased my back against the wall. He was always quick to object when he deemed something to be impossible or dangerous. "You already have busted shoulder......he's a highly trained fighter....he's going to rip you to shreds!"

Rodney’s voice begins to drain out as I turn my back against the wall right next to the slightly opened door. I close my eyes and take a long deep breath. I can hear it all now. The sound of Kolya’s defiant scowl, the sound of skin hitting on skin and worst of all John’s pain oh god, reaches my ears. But it isn’t as bad as it was hours ago when Kolya fed him to that forsaken wraith…..I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti_ I whisper in Latin as I cross myself, praying that god will give me the strength to let me fufil my duty. 

As a father, as a diplomat and above all as a Lantean. 

I do not hesitate. Quickly with my foot a break down the door and walk in slowly with my gun raised, surveying the scene in front of me. Miraculously, by some miracle, I quickly observe that John’s appearance somehow regressed back to his normal age. Yet he is a mess. His face sports a few cuts and bruises and he lies bound, hands out in front of him. 

Kolya stands in front of him, his back is turned towards me. His foot is raised to ready to kick his body again. But I don’t give him a chance. 

“KOLYA!” I roar, my voice vibrating throughout the walls of the Dungeon. 

Kolya turns to face me. His eyes are filled with anger and at the same time victory. A wicked grin forms on his face. 

And the only thing I do with my feet planted on the ground is grin back. 

Checkmate. 


	2. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival arrives on Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't get it the SGA AU is stemmed off a alternate History I have previously written called "Perks of Being a Monarch" and The More you are reading from comes a different alternate canon in time. It will be explained further in the series = D If you want me to explain some points I gladly will.

You wonder why I start this story at its end rather at its beginning. There was something Harry once told me when I first began my tenure as his tutor, that he believed that it’s better to start a story at its end. I wondered why that was. After all…you are revealing the ending. I have come to realize, to know what the events will lead to, will make the little details more intriguing.

After all, in order to get to the heart of a tale….you must get back to the beginning.

_Run, run_

_The story starts back at home where I am spriting as fast as my feet could carry me through the woods. Behind me are masked men waiting to attack me. I don't know who they are....agents of Luther? Agents of my enemies. But I do not focus on them, I focus on my survival._

_My guess it was adrenaline from the fact that I almost died once again that had kept me on my feet. I am so close to safety. I can see the barrier of Whitehall on my Horizon. And there is a flash. A white bright light blinds my vision and then.....nothing......_

_I thought I was traveling to heaven, but really I was traveling to a world far beyond my own....just as the Hero Raphael had done when he traveled to Utopia._

Major John Sheppard made a deep sigh as he put his bags on the ground. The day was long and winding filled with, aliens, portals that could send a human from galaxy to galaxy in the matter of moments, an ancient gene and a city that rose from the depths of the ocean. He was left weary and tired from today's events.

Part of him still wondered if this all was a manifestation of his imagination. That this Atlantis and the wraith were things he made up to escape the world he was living in. After all just days ago he was a disgraced fighter pilot in Antarctica who did nothing but transport important people from point A to point B and was suddenly the ranking military officer in this advanced ancient city in space. Maybe he was board. But as he knelt the floor and opened one of the bags something snapped him back to reality and told him it was all real and not some odd Alice in Wonderlandesc dream.

It was the first thing that popped out at him, his most prized possession that his passed down in his family from generation to generation. It had been his mother's and it had been bequeathed to him after her death.

It was medium size rare portrait of his Ancestor Sir Thomas More. It was done only a year after the "trauma" as he was supposed to refer to it as (as it was a big family secret). He knew the story...it amazed him that even after what he went through that he still kept the very same determined gaze as he did in the earlier Hans Holbein portrait. It was why he admired him. It was why when his world went to shit he would look at that portrait. It was something he strived to be.

But he knew he never would. The way he felt every time something went wrong even if he was an indirect cause.....was a far cry from the brilliant and resilient man that had served under the king.

The way he felt about the death of Colonel Sumner was a prime example. Even as he looked at the portrait as a way to try to calm himself and make him forget...it didn't help not for a moment, John making the final shot that killed Sumner burned in his mind. Everything from that moment from the Colonel’s pained scream to the way he looked at him that final time telling him to end it all.

John’s thoughts were interrupted when his door opened automatically. The damn city and it being in sync with everything that moved or thought. It told him that he was never going to get private time he so often needed, especially after what he had been through just hours ago. Maybe if he politely told the intruder he needed his space...

"Hello John," He immediately froze. It was the voice that changed everything every time he heard even if he just met her only a mere two weeks ago. Her name was Doctor Elizabeth Weir and she was the one who was foolish enough to put such faith in him, more than the others that had entered his life over the years. But it was that fact and her exotic beauty which included her green eyes, her slightly tan skin, her thin structure, above average height for a woman and her reddish brown hair ...that had drawn him to her. And the feeling he tried to avoid became even stronger each time he saw her.

Something that was dangerous for John Sheppard because of his fragile psyche and tendency to enter bad relationships. But he couldn't resist. It was like she was a bright flame and John was the moth attracted by its beauty and flying towards it.

"Is that Sir Thomas More," She asked immediately gesturing towards the painting in John's hand.

The major made a charming smile and stood up, taking a spot next to her. He put the portrait in between their views so they could each take a glance at it.

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the painting, maybe to test if it was a duplicate or actually authentic. She looked over to him impressed.

"I've only seen duplicates of this certain one," She said nodding her head with a cheeky grin, "the only ones you can see in person is the one done by Holbein in New York and the one of his family in the National portrait gallery in London. They said the owner couldn't part with this one."  
John smiled.

"I would never give this baby up for anything," He said, "despite the fact each of Sir Thomas' kids got a different portrait since 1536, they said only one survived through time. I mean they could be stashed in someone’s attic, but for now it's special. After all, it's an awesome feeling to know that someone in my lineage made such an incredible mark on history."

"Sir Thomas More is your ancestor?" Elizabeth responded even more impressed than she was before, "I didn't realize you had such a pedigree, I wonder if he has the Gene as well.”

John couldn’t help but chuckle it was the first time he laughed whole heartedly all day. He couldn’t help but the man walking around the city and touching some ancient piece of technology then think of it as witchcraft. The fact she was the cause of him to smile like that, only sunk him deeper into the romantic feelings he had been trying to fight off to no avail all day.

“I’m impressed” especially since you are related to someone I have been fascinated with over the years....I did a report on him in college for my history, class on his lost years.....and my doctorate was on Utopia and how it inspired many of our modern political systems today." She paused and looked away slightly blushing, "I didn't know what made me so fascinated by him but I am guessing it was because I was a bit of a romantic and was enamored by his and Katherine of Aragon's love story."

"You don't say?" John said raising an eyebrow. Of course the woman he was slowly but surely beginning to have feelings for would say that. "So why you are you here? Is it just a friendly visit....?”

John walked away and began surveying the room figuring out where to put the portrait. When he was younger the portrait was in the hallway next to his bedroom. He would stare at it for hours. He didn't know what it was, maybe he felt safe looking at it when his mother who supported his endeavors like his dream to fly? Or just that he was just impressed his family had quite a history. But when his bastard father caught him, he thought this was odd behavior and decided to move it into his son's room so he wouldn't look awkward standing by the doorway.

At first it was a good thing. He felt like the spirit of his guardian that was long gone was watching over him, making sure he was safe and protected. But then he married his first wife Nancy. Usually in the past his roommates from college to the air force did not mind having the portrait in their dorm room (as John took the portrait with him wherever he went). But Nancy felt creeped out making love to John while as she put it "a long dead guy with heavy Catholic Morals looked down upon them in scorn." So John had no choice to put it in the hallway once again, even when he was bachelor.

"I thought I would come to check on you," Elizabeth said interrupting John from his thoughts, "I mean I figured you lived a few doors down from me I wanted to see how you were settling in....I mean after your long day...."

It seemed as though she was going to mention Colonel Sumner and his untimely demise by the wraith.....but almost as if she sensed it (it seemed that Dr. Weir was the only one who could read him like a book) she didn't mention it.

"I mean it is different," John said, "if I were to write an essay when I was 15 years old about where I would be ten years from now, certainly in a city in another galaxy would be the last place I would think of....though there was a time I did want to be an astronaut."  
Elizabeth laughed.

"To be honest I didn't think so either," She said "I thought was going to be running for congress by now. Not being the leader of a space expedition, but hey I am not complaining for a minute.”

John walked over by the door that would enter the bedroom and placed the portrait against the wall.

“What do you think?” He mused, “right by my room….so he’s guarding me.”

"Why don't you put it in your room then?" Elizabeth said walking over, the moment she took a step by the door it opened like magic. Not even hesitating she stepped inside. "I saw the room's John, they have a nice view of the ocean but they could seriously use some decor.....AHHHHHHH!"

John let the picture fall to the floor, and didn't even bother to check to see if it was damaged. Hell it was a painting and it could always be restored and by the advanced alien technology they had here in the city. Something was in that god damn room and there was a possibility that it was hurting Elizabeth and he made a vow, for having such faith in him, he was going to protect her no matter what the cost would be. Whipping his gun from his thigh holster he clutched it tightly and made his way into his bedroom.

"Is everything okay," He said looking around the room, quickly he spotted the source of her Elizabeth

There was a man, no older than forty five lying face first on the ground. He was wearing dark, what looked like renaissance clothing. It was strange.....he thought the ancient's clothing would be at least like that he saw in the movies. But he didn't dwell on it; John slowly put the gun in his pocket and knelt down onto the floor.

"I thought you said there was no one in this god damn city!" He said shocked.

"I swear there wasn’t supposed to be anyone over here!" Elizabeth said her hands were folded over her mouth. She didn't know whether to be shocked or excited that there was a strong possibility that there was an ancient here. Maybe he could help them in their fight against the wraith. Well, that is if he was still alive! But it left the mystery on why his body didn't deteriorate after years of being deceased.

John reached over and checked his pulse as it was protocol. It was surprisingly strong.

"He's still alive," John said beginning to gently turn the body onto its back. As soon as he finished he began to gently shake the unconscious man. "Sir wake up."

The man took a sharp breath as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned and sat up abruptly. Once John got a look at his face, he jumped back, rising to his in shock. It was too much....no....exactly like the portrait that was lying on the floor of his room.

"No fucking way," He said blinking.

"Didn't Teyla say the wraith make you see things," Elizabeth said. She slowly eased her way next to John and squeezed his arm for comfort. Okay, at least he wasn't crazy....she was seeing exactly what he was seeing.

"Yeah but she didn't say anything about feeling things as well," John said keeping the grip on his gun. "I felt his god damn pulse."

"For the love of all things holy," The man on the floor said again, "does your heresy lack respect for god that you must speak his name in vain....look I am not going to argue." He paused rubbing his eyes before raising his eyes to meet what he thought was his abductors, "but if you don't let me go and the king finds me in your clutches the King is going to have your-"

And the moment he met John's eyes, his mouth suddenly gaped open.

_The moment my eyes had met John's my panic ceased. Even though I was somewhere I was very unfamiliar with, a stranger in a strange land this place began to seem like home to me. I already knew he was going to be a significant part of my journey. Everything about him had some familiarity and in that moment I was drawn to him. Not in a way two lovers would, but in a way a father would love his child. It was instant and unconditional._

"I don't you what is," The man had said to John causing him to blink ever so slightly. "but there is something about you....that's....I know...you so much like me when I was younger."

The Major turned his head to Elizabeth before turning it back to the man on the floor.

"Sir you mind telling me who you are," John said remaining as stern as he possibly could, "and how you got here? Were you one of the people lived here?"

“Lived here?” The man replied as he looked around the room, “when I served the king he didn’t have rooms like this.” His hand slowly ran over the floor. “Is this silver?”

The evidence was piling up. It seemed crazy to even think this man was actually WHO he thought he was, but the fact he said that he served the king caused him to shake his head violently.

"Sir," John said biting his lip. "Could you please tell me who you are?"

"Who am I?" The man responded, "for people who are supposed to be my captors, you are quite dim minded.....I'm Sir Thomas More, formally your Lord Chancellor."

Elizabeth stepped away from John and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm calling Carson," She said.

"Yeah," John said, "I think that’s a good idea."

_Before they took me to this Carson fellow, they had me change at the time were these odd clothes. Back in my time were wore fancy clothes with linen undergarments and tight pants. To be quite honest the moment the moment I put these set of clothing on, which was John's black t-shirt and sweatpants I felt comfortable. It was loose unrestrictive. I found it to be one of my favorite things about this "new life". Well that and a lot of other things.....but you'll see that as the story progresses._

"I am sorry Lad it's going to be a little tight," The Doctor, the two strangers called Carson said as he finished tying off this weird material they obviously not had back in his time around Thomas' arm. It felt rough on his skin and he cut off his circulation. In fact he felt as though his arm was beginning to go numb from the lack of blood flow. But that was the least of his concerns. Thomas was trying to figure out where he was, why half the people's accents were odd and what kind of bloody witchcraft was making these items work without any sort of crank. Whoever these captors were, there were from a country far more advance than theirs. In fact it would make Harry scoff in envy.

But what intrigued him was that the good doctor had a thick Scottish accent. Usually physicians came over board.

"Ah I see you are from Scotland." Thomas said with a grin, "How is the Queen Dowager the Princess Margaret."

"Son she's dead," Carson said, "she's been dead for hundreds of years."

"What, preposterous!" Thomas responded, he turned his head to John, who was gesturing Carson to stop, the boy he just met, who bared the same name as his Son was the only one he had felt comfortable with at that moment. Even if he was one of his abductors the familiarity this boy had hell the fact he looked like him, made him feel safe. "Tell him he's mad....tell him this the year 153- OW." The physician had pricked his arm without warning him. "Have you no ounce of respect? You could have warned me!"

"Sorry," Carson said, "the major said you were very sensitive to pain."

Thomas' eyes widened. Not because his blood was spilling into a vial in what was possibly some vile ritual these heretics performed. The boy.....John seemed to know him so well. Did he do his research so he could can someone use it to break him?

"How do you know so much about me," Thomas said narrowing his eyes.

John was quiet for moment but when Carson pulled the needle out of his arm causing him to hiss; he slowly pulled up a chair and took a spot next to his side.

"It should take a few moments to get the results Major," He said.

John nodded his head as he folded his hands onto his lap. He looked at Thomas sternly for a moment before looking down to the ground at his shoes.

"I don't know how to say this," John said before lifting his head to looking at him, "but if you are who you say you are-"

"But I am!" Thomas interrupted appalled. What did John mean if "he wasn't who he says he was"? He had to have known it was him! How could he have any doubts?

"Would you let me finish," John said again, Thomas sat up a little. He might as well give the boy some room to talk, after all it wasn't like he wasn't like Master Kingston who locked him a cell and hoped for the best. He gave him clothes and took an interest in him. "You are not in the year 1535....in fact you are half a millennium away....I'm.....I'm your 12th great grandson."

_I remember hearing those words and everything in me froze. I wondered how could this be possible as I closed my eyes and prayed to the grace of god I would wake in bed with Katherine the woman who was soon to be my bride after years of praying and hoping she would be my beloved. The moment my eyes opened I was still there. But at the same time the cold hard realization hit me like a stunner. One of the many discussions was how the world would be hundreds of years from now. We did believe that one day would have to physically waste our energy to get an object to work; it would do it for us. And as I looked around me it proved our theory to be right._

_There was another theory that frightened me at the time. My friends, like Harry and Erasmus, I was so excited to be released from the Tower because I could reconnect to them and catch up on lost time. My children and my grandchildren I would never know what would happen and never see them continue to grow and thrive, especially my youngest also named John. I have yet to see him get married and have beautiful children of his own to continue on the legacy I have behind. And Katherine….she sacrificed everything, her reputation just so she could save me the man she loved from the tower. We only had one night….one beautiful night together before this all happened and now I am forever left wondering what could have been between them._

_But as much as I was saddened by these events, I knew there was John Sheppard. I had a funny feeling that he could somehow be related to me. After all he had my dark hair, kind eyes and broad shoulders and the fact I felt so connected to the young man immediately! I thought if I could never go home again….I could at least become close with the only thing I had left from my bloodline. I had made a vow that I would dedicate all my love to him that I would never give my children again._

"You mean to tell me all my friends and family...." Thomas said sullenly, "are dead?"

"Yeah," John said running his hand slowly through hair.

Carson cleared his throat; both men turned their heads to face him.

"The tests are inconclusive," Carson said with a shocked gaze on his face. "He shares some of your DNA. The same amount a man would share with his ancestor past 12 generations....should I call Rodney? Maybe he could figure out how he got here and maybe if came through the gate we could get him back through there?"

"Nah" John said shaking his head, "we all had a long day and I think he did too.... we all need to rest" John said turning his head slightly over to Thomas. "You mind if we find some quarters for you to sleep or do you."

"Well if you have a spare bed pallet in your quarters," Thomas responded, "I would like to stay with you....that is if you don't mind......I would like to get to know my descendant." John nodded his head.

"Does he need a check up or anything Doc?" He asked Carson.

"We could always give him a check up in the morning." The Scotsman responded with a smile.

"Well then Gramps," John said with a smile, "follow me."

\----------------

"You don't mind if I unpack while we chat," John said as he pulled his bag into the room, "I only got here a day ago."

Thomas sat on the bed. It was rather small, just like the one he slept in at the tower of London. But the sheets were much more comfortable beneath his fingertips. He looked around the room. It was completely empty as if no one ever inhabited there. The only thing decorative was the view of the ocean out the small ornate little window.

"Not at all, how often does your king hold court here?" Thomas asked raising an eyebrow, "or was this palace just built and are you just inhabiting it for the first time?"

He never been inside a freshly erected palace other than that at the field cloth of gold, which was only made of makeshift fabric and torn down once the summit was over. But his father had. Before their relationship had deteriorated due to the death of his mother, he had told about how it exciting it was the room smelt fresh like spring morning. But the smell of the ocean that filled his nostrils was something he had to get used to.

His thoughts were interrupted by John's slight chuckle. He looked up and the young man was rummaging through his bag.

"Believe it or not this Palace as you call it is pretty old," John said, "thousands of years old in fact. It's hard to believe because you see these kinda things in science fiction movie."

"Science fiction?" Thomas said raising an eyebrow. "Science is literary scholarly work and truth not fiction."

"It is literary Gramps," John responded as he put some clothes on what looked like a funky looking dresser. "It's just fiction based on scientific elements like new technology and what not."

Thomas hummed in intrigue. It seemed the interest of human beings changed with time. He wondered what left of his new world still remained. Did they still joust? Did they still have a king or lived in a free republic? What new worlds have they found? Did they still practice Roman Catholicism? Judaism? Islam? Or were they all heretics now? He didn’t know. But he wanted to know.

“Do you like this Science Fiction?” Thomas asked again.

John chuckled as he opened the drawer and placed each of his clothing inside. Thomas noticed it was a lot like his…dark and black. Just like him John Sheppard was a man of simple tastes there like he was.

He wondered what interests did John inherit from him. Of course because science fiction did not exist in his world it was not one of them. But he wondered if he had a love of writing and reading like he did.

"Of course I do," John said walking over to his bag once again. He pulled out a rolled up portrait of this man....god man who had done it was brilliant. It was almost life like. John jumped on the bed behind him and hung the portrait against the wall before he jumped down in front of him in surprising grace. "Han Solo from this movie Star Wars, one of my favorite fictional pilots of all."

"I am sorry for all the questions," Thomas said as John took a chair and sat on it oddly. Instead of sitting with him resting against the back rest, the chair was facing backwards. He leaned his torso against the spine of the chair rather than his back. His legs were straddled as if he was riding a horse. And his arms rest on the top of the chair. "I mean it's not every day you come to this city amongst the stars and you come face to face with your 12th great grandson. Like all my family John, I would like to get to know you."

"Hey gramps," John said with a bright smile, "it's fine, along with your sarcasm and handsome looks, I also inherited your patience."

_John as I would come to learn was a very troubled young man. While to the rest of the world he was this happy go lucky man who everyone wanted to be, women wanted to bed and even his enemies seemed to envy his heroism and his handsome good looks. But beneath the charm and the good looks, was a man who doubted himself. Who like me didn't believe he deserved what was rewarded to him like love and titles. And who like me when everything went wrong did not blame the outside mitigating factors....only blamed himself._

_He only bared this side of him to his eventual beloved Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader who I believed would have better skills of being a monarch than most of the Kings I read about in history. Only the two of us can tell when John Sheppard's smile was being forced or when it formed on its own. But when he smiled, he truly smiled h would send a warm feeling down my spine....for smile was something he shared with me. It made me think of me when I was young and so ambitious._

"So do your friends around this....palace...." Thomas aid tilting his head inquisitively.

"Actually it's a city believe it or not." The Major said casually tapping his hands on the table, "much bigger than....what was the biggest city in your time.....Florence? Rome? Believe me I would compare it to one of the many cities from the Country where I am from. But.....I will teach you about them eventually but one thing at a time....I haven't even gotten to the part where carriages are no longer driven by horses, and we can actually travel by air."

Thomas crossed himself. By god, he had envisioned the world would have much more advanced than the items Leonardo Da Vinci had created from his mad mind, but carriages that moved with ought the need o horses? And people could actually FLY by the air? Was this because god granted them with a secret pair of wings?

"So you are telling me you can actually fly?" He said, "fascinating. Do you have wings or you just......leap?"

It was silent for a moment between them and then John let out a long lengthy and hearty chuckle it was much sincere than his small little bouts Thomas had heard before. At one point he rested his head in his arms before lifting. his head to face him again.

"Have I said something amusing?" Thomas said tilting his head.

"Yeah," John said between his chuckles that were dying down, "the fact you thought humans in the future actually fly is somewhat adorable....but....as a pilot I wish I had wings.....to be able to feel the wind in my hair, to feel the air beneath my fingertips.....is a dream......but when I fly a plane....a plane by the way is basically a carriage you could fly through the air..." Thomas nodded his head at that. He was the type to absorb information quickly even it seemed rather absurd. "I feel safe, like I belong there, like I am home."

Thomas was quiet as he watched John explain his love for flying an instrument called plane. The way he explained it told him he had something he was passionate about.  
"The way you feel about flying these planes," He said, "is exactly how I feel about writing. You definitely are my descendant."

John smirked and looked down to his shows before looking back up.

"I think it's too much of an honor to even compare me to you after all......" He said before pausing turning back to look at the portrait on the wall. It was strange to Thomas. He knew it was him he could tell by his eyes and his determined smirk....but the man in the portrait was much older. Yet the man in the portrait looked a bit weary and worn as if he suffered such trials and tribulations that were unspeakable. He could tell by the slight scar on his forehead that not even the bangs covered did justice to cover it.

Yes Thomas was in the tower, but he wasn't tortured, beaten by his jailors. The worst he seen was monks being burned and a friend beheaded from his window. But nothing that made him look that.....worn down. Hell he didn't even have time to sit down after he was released from a portrait like that. Maybe it told him about his future, maybe he will that scar from here during one his future adventures.....in a story he could tell his children and grandchildren. Maybe it was him.....from an alternate version of his lifetime but it still...seemed very puzzling to him as did this whole world. he would figure out the answer one day but for now he would have to stay in the present.

"I am not as incredible as you," John finally said biting his lip.

Thomas reached forward and touched the younger man's shoulder as a sign of comfort. He could tell in his eyes, he didn't have the luxury of having the one person who told him he could do incredible things. It almost made Thomas think of his life before he went into the Apprenticeship of Archbishop Morton. His father made him believe that was just going to spend the rest of his life ruining everything he touched over and over again. But when the old and kind Archbishop said he was going to do incredible things....well maybe not land in a galaxy far from his own.....but it gave Thomas a reason to live....a reason to thrive.

Though it seemed John achieved most of the dreams he had sought for he did not have his own Archbishop Morton to tell him he could be incredible. And even when he did achieve those dreams he didn't even cherish them as well as he hoped for. Maybe Thomas had to be not only John's father figure but be his Archbishop Morton as well.

"Something you also inherited from me," Thomas said squeezing the other man's shoulder gently, "yes I admit with the harm I've done I do not deserve the luxuries I have received from the king.....but I am sure John, if you can fly.....horseless carriage in the sky you are incredible."

"You sound like Elizabeth," John said with a smirk, "you are putting faith in someone who doesn't even deserve it."

"But I am not....Elizabeth.....I am your family," Thomas said, "I may have had raised you but you are my child now as my blood runs through your veins and I will not let you feel the way you do....never again."

"I guess I am going to have to get used to having a father in this city now," He said chuckling, "and being in a city in space wasn't weird enough….I do have one question though…..before you came here….were you….imprisoned at all?”

Thomas tilted his head in confusion. It was indeed an odd question, but then again there were probably a lot of things he wanted to know….and there were some things….whether it be something that could damage his reputation or was too painful to even describe he could not keep in any of his journals. The horrible abuses he suffered at the hands of his father were one such example. But it was understandable….had the tables been turned and his ancestor had been sitting in front of him, Thomas would have a lot of questions as well.

“I thought it would be in your history books in the future,” He finally responded, it was a subject he vowed to avoid if he did make it out alive…but just like he finally admitted to Bishop Fisher, may god rest his poor soul, in confession about what his father did to him, he would have to touch on the subject eventually, “but I was one of the people who was imprisoned in the tower for refusing to sign the Oath of Supremacy. But I was released due to a deal between the King and Queen Katherine. It was how I stumbled upon this place accidently; I was most likely being chased by heretics who were rather angered that I, their ultimate enemy, was not punished for my crimes against their people by being executed by the King, escaped. Did you not know of this?”

“I did,” John said but he could tell by the subtle shocked look on his face and the tone of his voice, the little subtle things that Thomas often noticed when reading another human being, that he was lying. This little “sense” as he called it made him an affective lawyer, “I was making sure…..since it seems you are going to be here….uhh permanently. That you coming here did nothing that affected history dramatically. A lot of sci fi movies have that. There’s this theory that if you go back to the past and kill a fly you can cause catastrophic consequences, I don’t want that happening here.”

Thomas would take that answer for now, but there was something he was not telling him. He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly he heard a voice, it was not John’s for it was a female voice. It was soft but distorted but it caused John to sit up and tap his ear very gently a gesture that looked very strange to Thomas but it must have been one of the weird new technological advances this world had had.

"Yeah Dr. Weir," John said causing Thomas to tilt his head in fascination. So their technology also extended to the point where people can communicate to others without being in the same room....interesting. But he sat quiet and just watched. "Okay mother," He said seeing a much different smile form on his lips. It was the same smile Thomas often bared when he thought of Katherine. “Alright, alright, I’ll go to bed…I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast?” John’s smile became wider, “See you tomorrow.”

Thomas couldn’t help but smirk about how happy John looked talking to Elizabeth, though he still was trying to comprehend how he managed to talk to Elizabeth without her standing there in the room. It was obvious he liked her or at least thought she was beautiful like Thomas thought when he set his eyes upon his beloved Katherine years ago.

“That was the boss,” John finally said, “as thrilled as I am to be talking to the man I looked up to over the years she just ordered us to go to bed…..obviously since this is my first night here…..I would like to sleep in my own bed….there’s a couch out there you can sleep on for the time being.”

Thomas nodded his head and stood up; he slowly made his way towards the door. He stopped and turned his head towards his descendant. He was slowly taking off his shirt and his pants.

“I have one question,” Thomas said.

John hummed as he walked over to the drawer and pulled out a clean t-shirt.

“You and the lady Elizabeth,” He said….

“Go to bed Gramps….” John responded with a chuckle.

“Good night,” Thomas said with a sincere smile, “and as I say to all my children, may god keep you through the night and always….”

And with that Thomas disappeared into the next room.

_I did not sleep that night. It always happened to me when I settled into some place new. When I was first in court I spent the night staring blankly at the ceiling. I was trying to get used to the sounds the life and the hustle and bustle at court. It tended to have a lot of noise at night. Sometimes you would hear the sound of the guards boot steps walking on the stone floor of the castle. Other times you would hear the sounds of lovers giggling; sometimes even making love with each other. Just there was too much noise._

_I spent the night staring into space my first night there. Some hours I started to plan my next novel or my next work of art. Others I would think about my family and my children, or talk to god._

_When I spent my first night in the tower that changed. The room was cold. There was barely any light and even with the light that came through the window it brought dark shadows on the stone walls. They were dark and they were terrifying. Not to mention the sounds of the prisoners. Sometimes they were crying. Other times you would hear the sounds of the torture devices working through the night. Followed by the sounds of the pained screams of the victims. The night of my arrival someone a woman, was to be executed that next morning. All night I heard the sounds of her screams and her wails begging god to spare her._

_I couldn't stand it. Mostly because I wondered if that would be me the night before mine. After all it seemed very inevitable that I was to be executed by the King's hand because there was no way in heaven or n hell that I was signing that oath. I was a man who faced everything stoically without an ounce of fear. But when it came to death and pain I feared it because I dealt with so much of it in excess as a child and since I hadn't felt such agony in years.....I thought it would be worse than it was before._

_  
But god's miracle I was able to survive. But instead of celebrating my freedom and my second chance at life by enjoying what was to come, more years with my children and my grandchildren and growing old with Katherine after years of dreaming and wondering what life with her would be like.....I would finally experience it....I was facing a new uncertainty._

_I was now in a world far from my own. Where technology was far more advanced than I could possibly dreamed. Where values and thoughts and dreams must be vastly different from my time. Where everyone I knew and I loved ever so dearly was dead. I doubted...no I was certain that I was never going home. That I was going to die in a city far beyond the stars Harry and I would gaze at for hours on the roof of the palace. Where my name Sir Thomas More was just a name in the history books._

_How was I going to survive? How was I going to cope with the fact that I would NEVER see my beloved children again? And how in god's name would I guess to such outrageous advances this world had to offer like flying carriages with no need for horses or simple machinery that could faster than the speed of light could detect if someone is related to you just by the tiniest prick of blood._

_All these thoughts kept me wide awake. I tried to close my eyes and revel the sound of the ocean that roared outside my windows. It something you rarely heard unless you traveled overseas, which I had done when I traveled as Harry's emissary. But that didn't calm me. So I opened....no actually reached for it before it impressively opened on its own, and let the ocean air in. The salty air of the sea calmed me slightly but it wasn't enough._

_I turned my head to John's room and then I remembered....all those times I found myself in someplace new, like Harry's court, a bed in France or a pallet made of straw in the tower....as these things had one thing he had in common.....I had to deal with them alone. But here it was different. I had someone to help me through it. John was my 12th Great Grandson, only a fragment of a memory of my children, probably my Elizabeth because of his vast sarcasm and sense of humor._

_But despite being so far in time and in generations he was the only thing I had left to family. So I tipped toed into his room. It was a ritual I would so often do with my own children when they were younger. I would sneak into their room and watch them sleep. It was somewhat calming to know that when they were sleeping nothing in this sometimes very cruel world bother them._

_It would give me a moment to see how they grown throughout the years and make me wonder what god had in store for them._

_When I made my way inside I pulled the chair John was sitting on just hours ago during our brief conversation. I made sure it did not make a single scratching sound that would wake him from his slumber. It was successful. John had not stirred._

_Settling down in the chair which was the only thing I seemed to be used to because it was a lot like the ornate chairs from home. From this position he looked very comfortable there was not a single once of emotion on his face telling me despite the fact he was starting a new journey like I was, he was at peace with it. He lied on his side, his thick dark hair messier than it was before._

_I couldn't help. But run my hand through it. It was soft and full just like mine and just like my son's, along its color was a signature trait of a More child. John took a sharp breath and turned over. His unique hazel eyes giving me a look as he raised an eyebrow._

_"You're watching me sleep now," He yawned before falling back into his position, "you're lucky you're related to me or you wouldn't be able to get away with this without me thinking you were somewhat creepy."_

_I couldn't help but smirk at that. Another trait of mine he had inherited, having a snarky comment for everything._

_"Don't stay here all night," He yawned again, "you plenty of rest for....." another yawn, "people showing you around."_

_It wasn't long until he was deep in slumber once again. I remained looking down at him again. It was then I made my vow, a promise. I may never go home again. I may be in a place that was far from what I dreamed of when I dreamed of Utopia. But I had a purpose here. This place seemed to be dangerous. I would be fighting to keep my beliefs my morals and my sanity. But as long as my faith and my integrity my two most important intangible values, remained intact and every night John, my family remained safe hopefully, happy in this bed then I would live through this._

_Looking ahead to where I transformed to a man I feared, if only I fought harder to keep my vows._


	3. Taking Your Wings and Learning to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter turned out to be pretty fricking long I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Also there may be triggering content in this chapter religious talk and mentions of terrorism (since this is an alternate timeline Elizabeth's backstory is much different then what one would expect)....you have been warned.

Thomas must have fallen asleep on the chair he was sitting for how long, he was not quite sure. But it wasn’t the first time he had fallen asleep sitting up. Whether it be writing one of his stories or philosophy books or looking over papers. He did it often. But when he woke up John wasn’t there….it was someone else.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black loose pants and boots. He had the typical English appearance. He had fair skin, blondish brown hair and very striking blue eyes. He couldn’t help but gaze intently into them. He was handsome. But Thomas brushed it off. He was used to having some devious thoughts where his eyes wandered to men from time to time but he brushed them off quickly.

Instead he distracted himself by rising to his feet and stretching, straining out the sore muscles bunched up by his awkward position. 

“Ah you’re up,” The man said slowly rising to his feet, “Major Sheppard had to speak with Doctor Weir over some matter. Probably shagging on her desk….we’ve been in this city for what not even one week and he already is giving her a lovey dovey look.”

Thomas couldn’t help but smirk.

“I thought I was the only one who thought so.” He responded. 

The stranger laughed.

“Please it is too obvious for words,” He said, he was a talker Thomas could tell that already. Not that he minded. He loved a man who had a voice and a lot to say. After all men like that, Thomas thought were the most enjoyable. “Anyway the major gave me an order to be your babysitter even though, well he’s your descendant, anyway forgive I tend to ramble often that I forget to introduce myself.” He let out a hand and offered it for him to shake. “Dr. Rodney McKay. Physicist and head of the science Department of Atlantis.”

_When I took Rodney’s hand, something strange had happened. His hand was strong and firm just the way I liked it. It told me when man shook my hand like that he was strong and he was confident. It was the best way to describe Rodney. Despite his world at times would go to shit he would still remain tall and firmly planted on his feet. It was what drawn me to him. Well that and his eyes. They were so beautifully blue….just like Katherine’s._

_I do admit Rodney McKay was not the first man I fell in love with but I knew he would be the last. We fit just perfectly._

_It was wrong and it was sinful….and the fact I would later learn men were free to sleep with men and women with women, made it so hard to resist. It would be a temptation harder to fight than I did with Katherine. But it wasn’t going to go away no way in heaven and no way in hell. I was….how should I put it stuck. And as time went on. I found myself trapped in his love._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Doctor McKay,” Thomas said with a grin still staring directly into the other man’s eyes. “McKay…..is that Irish?” He paused tilting his head to the side. “Because the name does have a Gaelic meaning….son of Kay I believe.”

"You definitely know your Irish stuff," Rodney said with glee, "but while my Dad was born in Ireland but emigrated to Canada when he was about seven years old." 

"Canada?" Thomas asked tilting his head, "I never heard of such of place."

_One of the wondrous things about this world is because of the advancement of navigation, like ships, boats and planes they were able to go to foreign places. When I was back in England they were already touching lands across the sea. But never did I believe it would expand into new countries and territories with different governments._

"It's one of the many countries created long after you left Tudor England to our lovely little city," Rodney said, "the French owned it, then English, well the English still kind of still monarch figure head in place, but now we have our own government. Thanks to your Utopia there are many different government systems out there besides the monarch that has reduced Kings and Queens to simple show figure heads."

Thomas was shocked. Utopia his Utopia? Something he just wrote for fun whilst being kept up all night as brand father, became THE basis for many government systems out there? It was very incredible! While he was proud of it, he never expected it to be so important almost half a millennium later. He wondered what other of his works made such an impact on this modern society. 

"I can't believe it," Thomas said in shock. "Anything thing else I should know Doctor McKay?"

"Well," Rodney said, "I would tell you here but I am hypoglycemic, which is a medical term for if I don't eat I am going to faint and if I faint in Major Sheppard's room he is not going to be happy. So why don't we discuss this more in the Cafeteria."

_The more minutes that passed I stayed here, the more I began to love this place. Back in Tudor England I was not able to be myself. I felt like I was nitpicked by everything I did was different from them from what I ate to how I behaved. I never wore any bright elaborate clothing. I liked it to be more simple a common Humanist train of thought. People mocked me and said I was in mourning.  
I was mourning the loss of having no ounce of fun I had in my life or the fact I didn't bed the beauties in court they often had said. But I would have to walk with my head up high and pretend that it didn't affect me. It did. For most part I got used to mocks. I got it from my own father when he would beat me and call me pathetic. But sometimes the mocking got so intense that I had to bring myself out of the situation and let myself weep in private._

_The fact that I was able to mention I only strictly ate vegetables and have the servers give it to me without even mocking me was amazing. But there was more. As we sat and ate together Rodney told me about this new world I have randomly found myself in. Music was able to be recorded through a system and you don't have to hear it once. You could hear it over and over again. Instruments were made to make music sound very different. Instead of writing for hours with a quill and cramping your hand, you would type it on this thing called a keyboard and you would be able to store it. There was no mess no paper to organize. Just something left in system you can find so easily. The best of all he showed me through his laptop....that pictures could move and make noise._

"There's something else," Rodney said taking a sip of his coffee before passing it over to Thomas, "by the way taste this is the fucking Nectar of the gods." 

Thomas nodded his head and brought the warm mug to his lips. The smell was strong, and the taste was creamy and strong but sweet and somewhat amazing. He nodded his head in approval.

_Of course on a side note, that taste of coffee......was certainly not my last I would become addicted to it as if it were a nice glass of Ale._

"Well glad you liked that," Rodney said tilting his head, "anyway, Sheppard said you came from a different timeline which sounds believable because nothing catastrophic happened like we woke up and we were ruled by apes because you were here for a couple of hours." Thomas hummed it explained why John acted so strange, not that it mattered. Despite Harry released him from the Tower after pardoning him for his crimes....he knew there would be no way he would go back there, not with all the painful memories that inhabited his mind from being in there. He would be a different man and the members of court would have hated even more because he was simply let off on a crime he was supposed to be punished for. A crime that was punishable by death. So he was at peace of never going home again and staying in this world just for that very aspect alone. 

"Apparently something happened where you disappeared for like ten months." Rodney said, "it was like a Richey Edwards disappearing act it was a big ass mystery. Except unlike Mr. Edwards you actually ya know came back home. But whatever happened must have been traumatic you became an atheist and declared that god was a cruel ass bastard and never went to church again. Historians are still trying to figure out what happened during those lovely mystery ten months....but to get back on point the benefit of that was that the burning of Protestant death toll went down significantly until Mary I the first took the throne." 

_I always knew I was from an alternate timeline as terrifying as it sounded because as I learned more about the dynamics of time and space it sounded terrifying I accidently traveled through dimensions to get here. I did often ask John what did happen to me in that alternate reality. But he never answered must have as Rodney said traumatic and very, very life altering to the point where I gave up my faith._

"So you are asking me if this version of myself tolerates protestants." Thomas asked lifting up a grape and taking a bite of it. Wow it tasted wonderfully sweet. Better than the fruit that was imported from Erasmus' home country of Grecee 

"Well," Rodney began. He was slowly twiddling his on the table a bit nervously. Already Thomas can tell he was nervous about something. Rodney so far he was very talkative to him. Certainly he was was the most verbose fellow he had ever came across. But now he was quiet. He was obviously hesitating to say something. Finally he took a nice deep breath and looked Thomas directly in the eyes. "This world is different, not only most countries a free democracy where they choose their leaders and laws....." This also had Thomas intrigue. So they can choose the leader they wanted and if they didn't like them they could just......vote them off? Interesting! He wanted to know more when Rodney finished telling him what he had to say. "Not only that....they are free to speak what they want, when they want without the threat of execution.......this includes....religions. Umm...well there is no easy way to say this.....because it could go either way depending if you are like your alternate timeline self.....I'm." He paused to gulp, "Well not only is Sheppard descended from someone from your time who was a King's servant....I am too...I believe you know a Thomas Cromwell Perhaps?"

Thomas' eyes widened.

"That means....." Thomas said knitting his brow, "you're protestant!"

Rodney bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Actually I'm Lutheran there's a difference," He said trying to salvage the situation, "There are many different catholic sects out there.....but, but we still believe in the savior!"

Thomas rose to his feet abruptly. The whole room gasped and turned their heads trying to figure out what in the world was going on over here. One moment they were two men having a friendly chat and now all of a sudden things were tense between them.

"Look we' were chatting nicely and we were friends don't let religion get in the way of that," Rodney said biting his lip. Suddenly Thomas slammed his hands on the table and growled. 

"Not only are you a heretic..." He began curling his hands into fists, "but you are related to that greedy, scheming spineless snake." 

"OH GOD DON'T KILL ME!" Rodney cried. 

Thomas leaned forward causing Rodney to sink back. Their faces were so close that their noses were actually touching it was a long silent and agonizing moment as Rodney slammed his eyes shut and then. Thomas began to chuckle. The scientist opened his eyes as he saw the other man slowly sat down in his seat and began to peel the orange with his fingernails.

"Oh...good joke," Rodney said folding his arms. The spectators were now chuckling as they went back to their respected meals and conversation, "do you always do that when people ask you if you hate anyone who thinks the Pope is nothing but an old figure head."

"Well," Thomas said taking out the plastic knife and gingerly cut the oranges into slices, "after hearing those horrible rumors about me when I was Lord Chancellor, that I, had a dungeon in my basement and tortured Heretics on a daily basis.....I kinda thought I would make a joke of the rumor and pretend it was actually true."

"So you didn't burn those six heretics then?" Rodney said tilted his head. 

"I did," Thomas said causing Rodney to bite his lip at the thought of those men burning, how they must have suffered. It was probably a very nasty way to go. "but......well, someone convinced me not to do that anymore. It was the most unlikely source.....a good man, a statesmen a diligent servant of the king. I think you know him."

"So it looks like my Gramps helped you with that." Rodney said with a grin, "What he do?"

"We just had dinner one night just the two of us," He responded taking a bite of the orange, "we had great philosophical conversations....but he made me realized that......even we had different ways believing it....but in the end we have the same exact origin and the same exact savior. I should show them the same respect....even if I did find it to be a disservice against god's word." He looked down and sighed, "Thomas Cromwell was one of the people who helped save my life when I was sentenced to death in as you call my timeline....when Katherine came up with the proposition to accept the divorce as long as she settles down with a suitor of her choosing and reinstate Mary in the line of the throne.....he risked his head and fought tirelessly to get Harry that I should be released and be Katherine's suitor." Thomas paused and shook his head, "Thomas Cromwell had saved my life but he will never ever know how much I appreciate him for his sacrifice."

Rodney placed his hand over Thomas' and gave it a very comforting squeeze. He couldn't help but look down. His hand was a bit larger than the scientist and calloused from years of writing with his quill. But their hands together fit perfectly; it was if it told him that Rodney was his better half.

From Rodney's words it told them men were allowed to practice what they wanted and had the freedom to do what they wanted as well. He wondered if Homosexuality was one of those many new freedoms he could muster. No he doubted it as he looked around though as told by Rodney these people had just met merely days ago. Men were flirting and being affectionate to women nothing more.

Besides Thomas knew well......what he was feeling about this stranger he only recently met.....was a sin. And after having premarital sex with Katherine hours after he gotten out of the tower. He knew he couldn't commit another one anytime soon. It probably....Thomas knew himself. When he had these fleeting thoughts he would will them to go away.......and they often did. This was no exception.

"I think he already knows," Rodney said, "and probably appreciates that you appreciate him you know helping you all those years ago."

Thomas slowly took his hand away and shyly put it back on lap. 

"Well if you think so," He said finishing up his orange, "I believe you."

Rodney was about to open his mouth to speak when he heard that little muffled voice. The younger man made a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. He seemed a bit annoyed.

"What," He said to the little thing in his ear, the little voice spoke again, "really, I spend a leisure breakfast with our guest and you already having problems hell we haven't even been in here for two days." He groaned and rolled his eyes, "alright, alright, I'll be there in two seconds.....just don't fuck it up further." He sighed and looked at Thomas, "I hate to do this to you when we having such a nice time......but there’s a problem in the lab....how about if lover boy is still with Doctor Weir.....you and I continue our conversation at dinner." Thomas smiled and didn't even hesitate to answer his question. Even though their time together was brief and he was of course fighting off feelings he shouldn't be having, he was intrigued by the other man. Maybe because so far besides John his descendant, he felt the most connected him. It was like when he met Erasmus, he already knew they were going to have a lifelong bond.

"I am looking forward to it," Thomas said with a very sincere grin.

And with that Rodney walked off with the tray in his hands.

_It was a rather hard adjustment but I seemed to quickly adjust myself into life on Atlantis. The first few nights I slept in John's room. He understood that I had to get used to the future and the lifestyles that had came with it, but I used this time to get to know my descendant. Who seemed to be more like me the more I got to know him._

_In case you were wondering, no I didn't spend my days wandering around the large city aimlessly. It was too large and I could get lost easily. No my days were doing what I loved to do had I not been busy being the king's servant. And that was learning. My second night on Atlantis John told me he wanted me to be a part of his team because of my skills as a diplomat. As I was told there was there were many alien cultures in what they called the Pegasus galaxy and as they were cut off from earth they had to learn depend on the outside the cultures for supplies when they would eventually on their own._

_I was very excited and eager to go out of the city and into the universe. Us according to John....in order for Doctor Weir to clear me for duty.....I had to train. I had no idea about technology....how to use a weapon that could not be functional unless I pulled a trigger and how to fight. Rodney and John took turns teaching something else. Rodney taught me all about computers and the ancient technology. John taught me military tactic. Each day I learned another of many different tactics._

_Soon I was sharper faster and knew how to use a gun... And the one day.....John and Rodney decided to teach me flying. Since flying what was called a puddle jumper required the use of knowing about the ancient technology and knowing how to fly. See some of the technology on Atlantis didn't work without having this special gene. A Gene I learned is a biological trait that distinguish your abilities, the way your body functions and your appearance. The ancients as they called them taught the city only to sync with them so they could prevent all enemies into coming into the city and taking over._

_Because John and I's bloodline comes from one of these ancients we were able to control this technology. John and I however as pointed out by Rodney had a special form of the Gene that distinguished us from other's with this Gene is we were naturally able to control technology as soon as the thought of getting this certain once of technology to work._

_Despite this, I never drove the large metal carriages they called cars, I had no idea how to fly a plane. John was an expert so he was a perfect partner to teach me his skills. I had to admit when I first began to learn.......it was a bit terrifying._

"Are you sure you want to teach me," Thomas said with his hands with hands on the Puddle Jumper console. He was still astonished that these things were able to come on their own immediately because of the blood that had ran through his veins.

"I mean I am only just learning how to fly."

"Gramps flying this thing is way different from flying a regular old plane," John said, "see when I had this type of thing when I joined the air force I would have been happy. I mean when I first started training to spend months learning the little gadgets before I FINALLY got my plane into the air. This thing you just got to learn how to think and concentrate what is ahead of you considering you are a philosopher and a writer, I believe you can do that pretty well.....I doubt I can say the same for Doctor McKay over here."

"Oh ha, ha," Rodney said, "man trips over a log while rambling during an off world mission and he never sees the end of it."

"If it makes you feel better I have gotten into plenty of accidents in my day that got me a lot of mocks in court," Thomas responded trying to make Rodney feel better.

After all Thomas knew well what it was like into an incident. It was always burned clearly in his mind how Harry sent him to quell the evil May Day riots. Now one of the things his father failed to teach him was how to ride a horse. So had to learn as he went when he first became sheriff. To make a long a story short, Thomas made a long and impassionate speech about how the rioters should calm themselves rather than destroying London property and getting into trouble with the king. Yet he made one false move that spooked the horse. Not only did he fall and sported a cane for the next couple of weeks, he managed to make the riots even worse. Ever since then he got butt nothing but taunts from the courts

"Thanks Socrates," Rodney said, between Gramps as John called him and Rodney's reference to one of one of the greatest Greek philosophers the world has EVER known, he was beginning to like his nicknames here better than those at the Tudor court. "I will remember that Man of All Seasons was at times unsteady at his feet at times as well next time I become a klutz and embarrass myself in front of everyone on Atlantis." 

"Alright guys," John said laughing, "now's not the time for manly bonding, next time I get into an incident with one of those creepy bugs we encountered I want to be able to be secure and know that someone would be able to take my place with someone who knows what to do." 

Thomas cringed. One of his first days here....John and his team almost died while going a mission to another planet. He didn't know the details But there was this creature....they called the wraith. In his world they were known as ghosts, but in their world they were known as creatures that began to suck the life out of their victims by a single touch to their chest. As a man who feared being in pain he couldn't imagine the endurable agony the victim had to face.

John had confided to him one night that he had to shoot his superior officer to end his misery. Thomas knew the poor man blamed himself for it. 

They decided to go back to the planet which the wraith were on. Thomas had spent the day staying in and perfecting his art of using a computer by typing up any philosophical ideas he had been having thanks to his arrival instead of using a quill. He had to admit it was much easier and didn't hurt his hands. In fact he had no idea what was going on until Rodney explained the situation. 

Whilst they were on the planet (The fact they were able to do that by simply dialing an address on a large gate fascinated Thomas to no end. He hated traveling by sea. If they had that where he was from he would be happy) the wraith had attacked them. While running an insect creature latched itself onto John's neck and stayed. It was like a wraith, had it stayed it would have drained John of life slowly until it killed him. To make matters worse while the major was incapacitated…..the jumper got stuck between an open gate. A deadly situation because one half couldn’t go through because it needed the rest of the ship to go through and the other half was at risk of breaking off into space and the members inside would die from lack of oxygen. Thomas was rather upset….then again….he often elected to stay in his room…..or it could have been that he was known to worry himself into a tizzy when his children or his surrogate children found themselves in peril.

It made him wonder if he could handle it next time John found himself injured and in peril. 

“Ya alright there gramps?” John said tilting his head and interrupting him from his thoughts.

“Yes, yes,” Thomas said, “just thinking alright so what do I do?”

"Well as I said this is much easier than flying a typical plane," John said folding his hands over his lap. "You don't need to push any buttons and multitask. But the first thing you need to do is place your hands on those two rods in front of you."

Thomas looked at the two rods ahead of him. He was hesitant for a moment. Since his gene was more proficient than the others he knew there was a strong possibility that touching them would be a bad idea. But John seemed to put his faith in him, he couldn't let him down. After all he and Rodney wouldn't be in here if they didn’t trust them. Thomas wrapped his hands around the bars and already everything had lit up and the engines hummed behind him.

"It's supposed to do that right," Thomas said as John nodded his head gently, "right since I have the gene, now how do I get this thing in the-"

Thomas felt the ground rumble beneath him. Soon he felt a pressure in his chest as if his heart and his lungs were sinking into his stomach.

"What is happening?" He said in alarm.

"The jumper is taking off you are fine," Rodney said as he looked down at his tablet. He must have been calculating the speed of the jumper. "Just slow down.....I am not dying in a fiery explosion."

"Dr. McKay," John grumbled as the plane kept rising.

Thomas looked ahead of him. Quickly everything changed, much faster than looking out the window of a carriage. Soon the dark gloomy underworld of the puddle jumper storage room as John had called it.....changed to light as the puddle jumper made its way outside and into the sun.

"Amazing," Thomas said.

"I think we're at an appropriate height," John had said as the walls of the city had completely disappeared and the only thing left was the sight of an endless mixture of blue. There was a clear light blue in the sky sprinkled with white puffy clouds, and the ocean was blue and sun rays reflected off the waves making it seem like there were diamonds thrown into the sea and were sparkling in the sunlight. "Now just think the plane to go straight and it will just go in that direction."

Thomas nodded his head and no longer did he feel the pressure in his chest but instead, the jumper felt steady. He looked ahead at the horizon. The view in front of him, he reminded him a lot of the view he would see when he traveled from country to country on a diplomatic mission.

He would often take a look over the horizon. The path was usually clear and no land in sight. He was amazed that the sky would sink into the ground. The best was when the sun would set. Thomas would watch as the sun would sink into the ocean yet it would rise in the morning still burning as brightly as it did during the day. 

He often wondered where the sun would go. Would it hide underground? He would later learn that the sun always remained in its proper place it was just that the world was rotating around it. It was the very same reason of the seasons. He wondered if this planet had the same type of weather. At least here if it was warm all around, he wouldn't have to worry about sweating in his clothing because the shirts were cut to appropriately fit the weather of the year.

On a side and an inappropriate note, Thomas also loved the modern clothing because he did not have to wear layers and their pants no longer restrained his groan with a cod piece.

"Just go ahead," Thomas asked.

"Yup," John said he continued to watch Thomas as he flew the jumper, making sure his eyes were still ahead of him, "luckily so far we know of nothing on this planet other than the city of Atlantis itself, so this is a perfect place to practice.....but if you get tired gramps I will bring this thing home."

Thomas nodded his head. He assumed since all the ancient technology was basically controlled merely by thought, he believed if he told the technology to keep going straight, it would keep going straight.

"So let's say hypothetically I was in area with this jumper I was very unfamiliar with" He asked, he thought he might as well practice learning to control a moving metal carriage while keeping a conversation, "do I ask for a map?"

Like magic, a set of words and numbers came onto the screen by John's line of view. It didn't block his view completely but it was enough so he can see ahead of him and the horizon. 

"See that," John said, "that tells you where you are and the climate of the planet and if there are any life forms."

"Is there anything this thing can't do?" Thomas asked tilting his head.

"I've been asking this thing for a turkey sandwich," John had said with a chuckle, "but alas this is my third trip in this thing and I have not had a turkey sandwich appear in front of me." 

"I don't know what a turkey sandwich is," The humanist responded, "but it sounds delicious."

Thomas noticed throughout this little venture since they hit the air Rodney had not said a single word. It was the fact that Rodney was very verbose along with his piercing blue eyes that had drawn the man of all seasons to him. There was never a time so far where they were in each other's company where they did not have a stimulating conversation. It made him miss Erasmus because their friendship was just the same. 

He wondered how his old friend was fairing without him and most of all his children.

The saddest of all this was that he would never see his youngest get married. He had arranged a suitor for the boy....Anne Cressarre his ward....but unfortunately the plans never flourished because of his refusal to sign the oath. John was on his own for finding a match if he were to ever find one......He didn't believe anyone would want to marry the son of a now known traitor.

Maybe Katherine would put it her hands....after all they did plan for her to one day be his stepmother. After all, the boy, along with his other children, was the only remnant of him they now had left in this sick cruel world. He sighed and looked at John. At this point if he didn’t have him to look at when he did miss family he would cry, which was why eager to finish up this training and go on missions with him. So he could protect the last thing he had left to keep him from breaking from death, those insect creatures and the wraith. 

"Hey," John said pointing ahead at the window, "pay attention this place may be clear.....but ya never know if something will pop up ahead of you."

"Sorry," Thomas said quietly, "I......was just getting lost in my thoughts.....maybe you should take the controls."

"Sure just keep your hold on the controls," John said as he got up from his seat he placed his hands on the rods over Thomas'. 

He quickly maneuvered and took his spot where John once sat. He fiddled with the rosary he now wore around his neck thanks to the people who inhabited the city who were once inhabitants of Pegasus, since the chain had broken while he was in the tower. The Athosians they were called had used some sort of special beading. Thomas was aware their leader Teyla, was part of Sheppard's team as well. But just as frightened as he was to meet everyone else, he was frightened to meet them as well. It was the judgment he feared. If Rodney a friend feared at the beginning he would judge him for being Thomas Cromwell's descendant and Protestant, who knows how the others would judge him.

His fingers ran up and down the form. It was special. Katherine had gotten it from him one Yuletide. It had been imported for him from her homeland in Spain. It had something in Spanish inscribed on the back....which she finally translated the one night they had together when he got out of the tower. "To Thomas, with all the love I wish I could express, Catalina." He sighed as he ran his fingers across the inscription and the design. His poor, poor Katherine. She gave up everything to save him from the axe and now it was all for nothing.

He just hoped even though he was angry at his friend at the time, he hoped Thomas Cromwell respected his final wishes and took care of Katherine....even if it meant marrying her in his place.

"Seriously gramps," John said again, "there's something up....and with this one with his head stuck in his tablet-"

"I am trying to see if I could sync music into this thing," Rodney interrupted, raising his head since the first time they arrived in the jumper. "After this one complained he couldn't hear music as we flew from planet to planet. I am just about finished."

"So is this thing gonna play Johnny Cash if I ask it to play Johnny Cash?"

"Johnny Cash? Are you trying to burn my ears out?” Rodney responded, "try something better you know something that won't put me to sleep." 

"Just because you are Canadian Rodney, you don't have to diss a great American Legend." John said furrowing his brow. Thomas smiled at the amusement of the little banter that was going back and forth in between them.

"That's what you get for saying Hockey isn't a real sport," Rodney grumbled quietly, "alright, chose a band."

"Okay hopefully this salvages your music taste," John said, “how about The Who?” 

Thomas raised his eyebrow in confusion as the sound of rain echoed through the jumper. The next thing he knew he heard the sound of a piano. He turned his head trying his best to pinpoint the sound of where the music was coming from there were certainly no instruments around here. It had to be some sort of enchantment or magic. Then there was a steady drumbeat before the piano played once again.

"Love Reign O'er Me," John mused nodding his head in approval, "one of my favorites....good one."

"Must have read the little romantic feelings you are having for a certain Doctor Weir," Rodney mused folding his hands on his lap, "but glad it works."

"Now back to what we were discussing," John said. Suddenly sounds from unfamiliar instruments played from the song and a soft singing voice accompanied the music. There must have been new types of instruments developed over the years and as a man interested in the arts Thomas was very interested in what innovations that had been made in music along with art. "Are you missing home?" 

Thomas sighed and looked down at his feet. His teeth slightly grazed his lower lip. He took a deep breath. Even if he didn't tell the truth, it would be eventually brought out of him. So he might as well come clean, after all he would probably feel much better if he did.

"Well yes," Thomas said looking out ahead of him. By then John had turned the jumper around and they were heading back to the city. As they came closer the city size became larger and larger. He couldn't believe how large it was. It was three times the size of Whitehall. And the fact that it was massive made him marvel the fact that actual human beings had created something in a massive scale. How long did it take? Years or maybe even Decades? "I have left so much behind, so many friends, my family and the woman I love." 

"Katherine," Rodney said raising an eyebrow. "Did you wind up with her in your world? Because in ours you did, and they say it was one of the greatest historical love stories of all time."

"It does give me comfort," Thomas said with a smile, at least in another world they would have had such a happy life together but it wasn't enough. He was left with a lot questions of what could have been rather than what would have happened. "but....I was ready to spend my eternity with her....to grow old with her. I did not care that there was a possibility that she could never bear me children. The two of us would have had such a beautiful and happy life growing old together.....and I will never know. It frightens me that I have to start over again.....I mean I have family.....but it is very frightening."

"Is that why you are afraid to meet people on the expedition?" John asked his face shifting of that of concern, it was a lot like his when he worried about Harry and his own children, "and just hanging out with me and Rodney? And why do you want to hang out with us we’re losers?" He added that with a wink.

Thomas didn't answer....he made a deep sigh. He used the excuse that he was afraid that people would judge him and taunt him back in his old world. But John was right. He spent 45 years living in a world he was used to and now he had to start over. To make new friends, to make new enemies, to fall in love again. But how could he do that when he was so used to a routine, where he had so many memories and now he had to make new one's how could he possibly do it.

But he didn't want to say he was frightened. He was very aware that John had idolized him for being brave and strong. He couldn't give up that. He had to be just as stoic and endure just as he did in the tower. 

"It's alright gramps to be frightened," John said his tone sounded understanding. Had his accent not been different he would have sounded just like him as he shared many of his traits. "But you're not alone. You think you are the only one who has traveled far away and start a new life. I am not really open about my life and since you are family and for some reason I really trust this one." He paused and turned his head for a moment at Rodney who huffed and folded his arms. "But before this I was disgraced pilot in Antarctica, I thought that I was going to be useless and isolated until I was finally discharged, be able to start a family life and that would be the end of it. But then I found this out.....that there are aliens and these Stargates......I am not am not used to a world with aliens....."

John sighed he was quiet for a moment as he looked out into the ocean. His hands briefly gripped the rods before relaxing just for a moment before speaking again. 

"But you are not the only one who is just starting their life in this city," He said again, "many of us were, moms and dads. Others were teachers and had different jobs. Hell the Athosians here had their own little village before the wraith destroyed it in a culling. You are not alone here gramps. We're all in this together."

Thomas folded his arms gently onto his lap. His fingers gently lacing and taping them against each other for a moment. 

"Well," He said biting lip again. The upper part of his lip twitched as it so often did when he was very nervous. It was a trait that distinguished him from other players, "I am just nervous they are not going to like me......I wasn't really respected in the Tudor Court because I was very different. And I mean.......I am not just adjusting to a life, a thousand light-years from my home I am talking about years. It's hard....."

John hummed and nodded his head. Thomas turned around and saw that Rodney was back with his head buried with his tablet. He must have believed he should have left the conversation between the ancestor and his descendant, something Harry would have done when he talked to his own children. 

"I am going to tell you a story," He said it went quiet again, must have been gathering his thoughts. It was a habit Thomas had done so itself. Thomas had focused his attention to the music again until John spoke again. At this point the singing voice in the song went from soft to something more rough, as if he was singing a mourning tune. When John sighed again Thomas turned his head towards him. "Threes a reason I admire you so much. For ten months in my timeline you went missing. No one knew where you went hell not even historians knew where you went and are still trying to figure it out, but when you came back you were a man the world did not recognize. Whatever happened must have been traumatizing in its own right. You lost faith in god, you were jumpy.....and frightened....."

Thomas was a classic version of an introvert.....even when he was in mental agony he would hide it inside and not let the world see what was happening to him. There were times he did cry but there were reasons. When his wives died at two separate times, he couldn't hold in his tears. Yet he would bottle up all emotions once the initial shock and pain came to pass. Whatever happened to him in this new timeline must have been life altering and traumatic enough to make him lose his faith in god. Which alone was frightening because god was the one thing he ran to when he was feeling anxious.

"It took a couple of years," John said as he now slowed down the plane as they were approaching the city, "but then something happened to make the scars you endured heal, and you once again became the man of all seasons. I mean not completely but it was to make people admire you and respect. After years of being subdued and timid, you singlehandedly stood up in front of the court and help sentence a traitor to death who started a rebellion that almost shattered life in England as the country knew it at the time. They said it was your strongest speech and that first time in many years the court saw the man of all seasons. And that is why I admire you.....no matter what happens you are able to get back up. I am certain it will be no different. prove it to me gramps.....prove to me you are the man I have admired for all these years." 

Thomas took a deep breath. John brought him up to be this high and mighty man........but he wasn't he was far from that. He was merely man who was one to make mistakes, to do what he was told yet sin at times. But he had to remember John was family if he could make him believe he was the hero to look up to then he had a perfect purpose in life.

"Alright John," Thomas said with a smile, "I will try...."

_And when we got back I did. The first thing I did when I returned to the city was meet some of the Athosians in the city. After all I knew their way of life was just as flipped on its head as mine was when I landed here time light-years away. Immediately I made a friend. His name was Halling. He was one of the members of my team's co leaders. We quickly bonded on the fact we were fathers who cared deeply about their children. After a few hours of nonstop conversations with him and his son Jinto I decided that my fears that people would find me odd...were not even necessary to fear in the first place. With that said I....I believed if I could make one friend here so quickly....I would be able to do so with others._

The next morning Thomas made his way into the dining hall. The room was practically empty. Then again, it was a bit later in the morning...many people could be out on their missions throughout the galaxy. His dark eyes scanned the room. He tried to find a table where someone was at least sitting alone. It was a bit difficult because for the few people that were here their small clusters filled up the tables. Not a single sat al-

Suddenly he spotted her.....the leader of the expedition what was her name? Elizabeth Weir? Either way she was sitting in the back with her food untouched. In her hands was a small little pink book. He was puzzled on why no one had joined her to eat after all she was the leader of the Atlantis expedition. But he didn't question it, thinking she needed some company, he took a deep breath with his head up high and made his way over to the table.

He was a servant of the king. It was in his nature that he would talk to whatever ruler of this country well in this case city was in power. Maybe she needed advice and Thomas could use his expertise to help her if she needs it. The closer he got, a better view he got on the letters....it might have been thanks to his new glasses given to him by Carson when he first arrived. It was discovered he was a bit nearsighted yet he did not complain. The moment he put on those black thick rimmed glasses he saw clearer the he did before.

Yet his hearing was still sharp. When he got closer to her he heard that she was talking quietly in a different language. Thomas knew many different one's as he was a courtier and a diplomat. They ranged from French, Spanish to even Greek thanks to his friendship with Erasmus. But he wasn't quite sure what language Elizabeth was speaking today. Nevertheless she seemed deep in thought...and unaware of his presence. So he quietly cleared his throat.

"May I?" He began only to quiet his message when Elizabeth raised her fingers and waved them telling him to sit down in front of her. As he was considered a courtier in this court he nodded his head. He thought he might as well while she was finishing to say his prayers over the food. He crossed himself before whispering in Latin in "in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost" before folding his hands on the metal table. "My lord," He said quietly, "blessed are you my lord for allowing to receive this food and manage my life safely in this wondrous new place."

As Thomas took his fork and dipped it into his grapefruit, Elizabeth said amen as well before shutting her book.

"Sorry Sir Thomas do you prefer I call you that?" She said tilting her head to the side, "I know Major Sheppard made you aware that you are going to be referred to as Dr. Moore outside this city to make it less confusing to the inhabitants when it comes to titles of our members.....but I want to make sure you are comfortable here as well after all this is now your home as well."

"Sir Thomas is fine," Thomas said being a gentle. At least if he was called Sir Thomas he would be able to feel like he was at home for a little bit rather than just pretending he was. 

"Anyway Sir Thomas," Elizabeth said picking up a piece of toast with a white spread over it, "I was raised religious.....though I stepped down a branch of my religion when I got older I made it a habit to pray every day when I wake up, when I eat and before I go before I go to bed. It was programmed into me....and something I quite enjoy."

Thomas smiled. John did say she was rather devoted to her religion but he didn't elaborate on which. He knew it wasn't Catholicism because he would have heard she was speaking in Latin and would have been able to translate it almost perfectly. But it didn't matter......the fact they had something in common even though they seemed to have different belief systems was off to a thunderous start.

"A woman after my own heart," He said with a grin, "not saying it romantically," he quickly elaborated. Though Elizabeth reminded him a lot of Katherine in some ways already, he and Rodney sensed that John may have had some romantic feelings towards the leader. Thomas was not that type of man. He would never get in the way of something he knew someone he cared about desired and family was no exception, I am quite thrilled to hear that more women of this age are more learned, educated and are able to hold jobs that used to be exclusively for men."

Elizabeth nodded her head before taking a bite of her toast. 

"Considering you made sure your daughters were educated as well as your son," She said with a grin before moving over to her coffee and taking a sip, "I knew you would be thrilled at the prospect. Sorry if I sound....obsessed but I don't know if John told you that-"

"You did a lot of research about me when you were in College," Thomas interrupted before taking a bite of his own food, "He tends to speak about you a lot." 

"Does he now?"

He could have sworn he saw Elizabeth blush only a little but not too much. Maybe she had the same feelings for him as John did? Or maybe he she wasn't used to that type of affection. Katherine was that way too. When Thomas first the Spanish Princess all those years ago, he kissed her on the hand and told her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He even elaborated that her smile would be able to brighten up even the smallest room. She looked at him in shock and awe. He asked her why she reacted in that way after all she probably had so many compliments. She just smiled and said wasn't used to hearing such poetic words from a man on her beauty....at least not directly to her. 

He sighed. Oh how he missed her smile and would love to see it again. But at least it was vivid and he could remember it in dreams.

"He does," Thomas said, "I don't know.....but from what he says he considered you a dear friend." That was a lie. The way John spoke the way his eyes shined like the stars when he simply spoke her name....something that he often did when he was a young man in love, told him a much different story. He was in love with this fair maiden...but yet was afraid to scream it from the rooftops. But he didn't want to speak for John....if the young man did love Elizabeth Weir he would have to speak for himself. "Anyway I don't mean to pry.....but I am assuming you were praying.....but what language were you speaking when you were doing your prayers."

Elizabeth smiled gently and passed the small book over to Thomas, so he could look inside. He picked up the book gently and skimmed through the pages and at a quick glance he immediately knew the language. His friend Bishop Fisher was studying it though it was complicated but admired his friend for taking such a challenge. His eyes suddenly lit up in intrigue and fascination.

"You're Jewish!" He said with a bright smile, "Oh I always wanted to meet your people."

"Well," Elizabeth said with a chuckle as she took yet another bite of her food, "I didn't want to believe Rodney when he said you were more tolerant because there was a time you weren't.....I guess I am going to have to apologize." 

Thomas nodded his head. He was guessing his alternate reality self was a bit more fanatical than him to keep Catholicism the sacred religion in England before he became atheists. But at least he was able to prove them wrong by being able to show interest in other religions.

"I never really had a problem with the Judaic religion," Thomas stated leaning forward. He often did that when he was lecturing whether it be a lesson to his children or just talking a philosophical conversation with his friends. It was a way to tell the other party that he was very interesting and passionate in the words he was saying, "in fact Catholicism is a branch of Judaism itself...after all, and the savior was Jewish was he not." 

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"It is also connected with Islam," She said, "each follows the same concepts even some doctrines are the same....but anyway because.....Jesus was originally Jewish, Jesus himself went through many Jewish rites and rituals. They even said he was buried in a prayer shawl we call a tallit."

"It's because of this I always believed we should respect our fellow Jewish citizens," He responded leaning back. Elizabeth was shocked....she must have believed he was going to smack her and scream how dare she make such a humiliating statement on their savior, "I often look at this as.....if were to call your people heretics.....we would be calling the virgin Mary or worse savior himself a Heretic."

"Where were people like you during the Spanish inquisition?" Elizabeth chuckled before leaning back, continuing to eat.

"Believe me I tried to tell Harry to lift the expulsion England had against the Jews in our country," Thomas added, he wasn't trying to impress her it was all true....after all he wasn't as fanatical as the word had made him out to be in the past, "but you know the king stubborn as a mule."

Elizabeth almost choked on her coffee as she laughed a bit harder. He looked over in concern to make sure Elizabeth was okay. But she lifted her hand and told him he was fine. So he went back to taking another bite of his grapefruit since the expedition leader was eating a bit faster than him. 

"Oh I know....he reminds me a bit of one of expedition members," She said rolling her eyes, "he is vain egotistical and very narcissistic."

"Peter Kavanaugh?" Thomas asked. He was never the type to indulge in petty gossip in court. Considering most of the petty gossip surrounded him and his lack of sinning in the court because there was really no need to join in. But he knew exactly who she was talking about the moment she put vain and egotistical in the same sentence. Elizabeth nodded her head in response, he thought so. "I met him the other day. I accidently ran into him while I was exploring the city like I usually did. He made some comment about all us Sheppards being alike, thinking the world should part for us as we walk."

"Ignore him," Elizabeth resonded tilting her voice to the side. Her voice was firm with a little bit of sarcasm in it.....again...it reminded him too much of Katherine. But yet the more he spoke with her the less pain that he endured when it came to missing her. A remnant of her was better than nothing, even if it was with something he didn't see himself with romantically. "He's only child....and kids like that tend to be spoiled because they failed the important lesson about learning how to share." She paused as Thomas chuckled. It was true...while it was rare in his time he had come across people who had grown up with no siblings. Either they died when they were young, which was common in England or......their parents just couldn't have any children. He even roomed with one once when he was in Oxford. It was the most miserable experience in college of his life. His roommate shared nothing and forgot someone was living with him when he brought home village wenches to bed while he tried to study and write. "He will eventually learn.....there are about five hundred expedition members on this ship plus the Athosians he will eventually have no choice but to share with others."

"Were you an only child Doctor Weir?" Thomas asked tilting his head.....after all she seemed to know so much about him through her research, he might as well learn a bit about her. 

"No," Elizabeth said, "Since my family was Modern Orthodox which was one step in the Jewish Branch before they reach the most religious Branch which is called Hasidic…..they had a lot of children. It was tradition. My religion believes the more children they had the more they would be able to cultivate and make sure our religion remains a strong one. After all our people had been through I think it makes a lot of sense. I was one of three sisters and two brothers. It seemed average for a family like ours. But in our small house in Tel Aviv, Israel, we eventually ran out of room and move to the states.” 

“Israel?” Thomas said tilting his head. He knew that there was many countries since he left his world had been established. It was obviously hard to keep up because there was some that many explorers like Magellan and Columbus had yet to land on their ships. 

“It’s another word for the Holy Lands…” Elizabeth said.

“You lived in the Holy Lands!” Thomas explained, “you lucky woman….what was it like? Is it like being close to god? Because that rumor has it because it’s where our savior lived his life….you go and you come back feeling holy. But I never imagined you can live there!”

“It’s a beautiful place,” Elizabeth said, moving her hands up to two silver tags that she wore around her neck. John had worn similar except they did not bear Hebrew letters. Apparently it was won by members in the army exclusively god forbid they were killed so they can identify them for the family. “But it could sometimes get crowded because it is not only a holy place for my people….but for Catholics….and for Muslims to do many people want to visit but, um, since it was established in 1948…..yes it is still a very young state….there had been periods of times where it was dangerous.”

Thomas gasped at hearing this. Of all places he did not expect the Holy Lands, a place where may religious and miraculous events happened. Wouldn't it be protected under god? 

"What," He said tilting his head, "I mean I know in Ancient times there were very tense relationships with all the religious persecution by the Romans but.....now."

"It isn't that simple," Elizabeth said squeezing the dog tags once again. Thomas assumed it was a sign of comfort for her....just as John fiddled with the ring he wore on the same chain of his dog tags. It must have had some significance to her. "Wars revolving around religion still happened in modern times....people had gone has far as killing off certain groups of people.....just to try to wipe them off the face of the earth......In the 1940s such an act against my people. A man tried to make white Christians the only dominant and permanent race in the war. 6 million of my people were thrown into camps and killed just for believing in something that was deemed to be wrong by the ratings and ravings of a mad man it was called the Holocaust."

Hearing this made Thomas completely and entirely grateful that he stopped his fights against heresy. Six people were burned alive at the Stake in front of him. He could still smell their burnt flesh. He could still hear the sound of their screams and sometimes he could see them thrashing against the ropes as they endured their final painful moments. Six...he still couldn't live with the fact he did that. But imagine he had six MILLION heretics burn at the stake. He couldn't live with himself. 

He would probably be regarded as one of history's most terrible monsters.

"I'm guessing this occurred before you were born?" Thomas asked. The man of all seasons knew that they were early in the 21st century. Unless they made some brilliant cure to combat old age......Elizabeth Weir certainly did not look like she was from the 1940s.....she would be in her sixties would she not? And she close to John's age maybe a little older....which was 33. But yet she still seemed somewhat connected to it. Maybe someone she knew had suffered these atrocities? Or it just pained her to know that her people had to endure such crimes because a mad man believed that there should be one type of person in the world and those who weren't born that way were punished severely. 

"Oh you are talking 30 years before I was born....give or take," Elizabeth said, "but family members on my mother's side had lived in Europe during these terrible events. My grandma and her family were sent to what they called concentration camps. Grandma said it was something compared to limbo because either you go there for heavy labor or you go there to die. Upon her arrival with my grandma Rivka and my great Uncle Eli who I was named after were taken to a work camp....My aunt Ziva and my great grandparents were taken to what they called the death chambers because they were deemed unfit to work......they were made to believe they were going to take a shower but instead the room was filled with a poisonous substance that filled the air."

Thomas crossed himself, it was one thing to behead or burn a man with them knowing.....but to deceive a person by telling them they were doing a normal every day routine only to be killed, how awful! How humane!

"By god," He said, "I hope the man who caused these terrible deeds got what he deserved."

"Unfortunately unlike you....he was not willing to be executed for his cause," Elizabeth continued now letting go of tags and reaching for her coffee once again, "he killed himself coward like he was......Grandma often said.....that it was better for him to die that way....like a scared little rat. But enough about him....when Uncle Eli and Grandma were freed along with Millions of other Jews they had decided to leave Europe they thought it was too painful for them."

Thomas nodded his head. He understood their pain...after all he endured in the tower and being sentenced to death only to be pardoned at the last minute...especially since it's been giving him nightmares lately...he thought if he was able to come home it would be too painful for him as well. He threw it in the back of his mind because he wanted to be sane for his upcoming wedding with Katherine....but coming here was a blessing in disguise. Thomas tended to mask things and blow up at the last minute....had he stayed he wouldn't realized that demons from that terrible year and two months were inwardly at times eating him from the inside out. It would have been too late if he did, either he would react violently or drink until he was blind once again.

Thank god neither happened and he would touch on the subject as soon as he finished adjusting to his new life here.

“At least some of your family survived Doctor Weir,” Thomas said picking up another apple and taking a bite of it, "I couldn’t imagine a world without you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"I am no longer surprised that you and Colonel Sheppard are related you sound alike," She said smirk forming on her lips. It told Thomas she probably had some feelings for his young descendant as well. Intelligent and kind, he wouldn't mind having a woman like her in his family. "Anyway to finish my explanation....after the Holocaust Jews searched for a place where they could go in case something like this happened again...a place for asylum." Thomas nodded his head. "For many years many Jews despite the fact it wasn't under Hebrew rule.....went to what was called Palestine.....some went to visit the Holy sites....some went to live there....but Zionists.....which were a group of people who sought for a Jewish Holy Land to call their own....fought to make Palestine....that place. My grandfather was one....a rather extreme one at that."

"What do you mean by extreme?" Thomas was somewhat intrigued. Elizabeth did seem to have an interesting family from what she was telling him. It kind of made him envious that he was from a family of just immigrants from Ireland who became politicians and layers "Was he passionate about his beliefs like Martin Luther? Did he insight riots to spread his cause like the May Day Riots?"

"A little of both," Elizabeth elaborated, "he was born in England......the expulsion England had placed upon the Jews centuries ago had long been lifted so there were some Jewish communities. When he was in college he made his Aliyah to Israel to study at the Hebrew University of Jerusalem, it had been a dream of his....you went to University right Lincoln's Inn? Have you engaged in what was called....rebellious behavior?" 

Thomas nodded his head. Because his father was abusive Thomas had done many terrible things in College.....things he deeply regretted it. He got drunk till he passed out. He got into brawls at bars. The worst he sometimes woke up the next morning in the bed of another woman. They'd be naked as they day they were born and he would have not a single clue how he got there....There was obviously a reason he turned to Christianity, wore a hair shirt everyday leaving constant amount of scars on his back, joining the scars that had been inflicted by his bastard father and his cane, and constantly begged for god's forgiveness. 

But of course he would not tell Elizabeth about it. He would try his best to leave it out of the conversation. Even if she researched and was fascinated by another version of himself who had a completely different life than him. The last thing he wanted to say there was a version of him that engaged in a vast amount of sins. Sins that would make his dead mother's skin crawl.

"Well," Elizabeth continued, "he joined a group of men who were Zionists. One of the future Israeli prime ministers. They engaged in riots and protests, begging for the world to hear their cries. But in 1948....England released control of Palestine....and it fell into the hands of the UN-"

"UN?" Thomas said tilting his head occasionally he would hear a term that he would not know of as they didn't have it in England. So he had to ask the person he was speaking to elaborate on it.....give him a better understanding on the matter.

"The United Nations," Elizabeth said, "it's basically a group of countries from around the world who work together to solve global problems.....it was established after two deadly wars that involved many major countries."

"Ah," Thomas responding reaching for his coffee and taking a sip. He made sure to absorb the information so if the term UN or United Nations came up he would know what they were speaking about, "life would have been much easier if we had that back in Europe....anyway continue."

"Well," She obliged folding her hands onto the table. She was impressed that he was taking in all this information. Probably since she assumed that he didn't want to learn about cultures that didn't involve Catholicism. It made him feel foolish for having his love for religion put him in a horrible exaggerated light and did those terrible things to those six heretics. 

"Learning from the Holocaust, the United Nations decided to give Israel to the Jewish people. But because you know for many years Israel had also had been under Islamic as well as British rule, you could probably imagine the anger of it."

"So they were angry because they lost the country to a religion other than theirs?" Thomas said tilting his head, "I don't quite understand this.....if the government was taken over by someone by treaty they would do their best to respect it."

"It's a different world Sir Thomas," She said with a deep sigh, "pride is a terrible thing.....because many of the Arab Nations were angry about this....they started a war against Israel in the early days of our country. It wouldn't be the first time they would.....they would do it again and again. Despite this Israel remained strong on her feet. Yet during the times when there were no wars....we have the occasional terror attack. Hezbollah fighters would strap themselves with bomb and board themselves on heavily crowded bushes and blow themselves up."

Thomas crossed himself. In his time when people were Angry at the King, they would start riots in the streets. Maybe a few people would be killed accidently but....blowing themselves up...with bombs. He only recently started learning about those terrible devices. Death would be quick but still even in that instant flash wouldn't it be painful? Why would one want to die in a terrible way for a cause?

He should be understanding. He was willing to at a time to suffer martyrdom to keep his faith towards Rome....just as god told him to. But if he were to die...he wouldn't die taking a bunch of innocent men, women and children with him. He would rather suffer a traitor’s death than do that.

"That is...that is horrible," Thomas reached over and touched her hand. It wasn't something he did out of love. It was something he did out of comfort. It depended on the person...like now....with Elizabeth who was just a stranger still to him....he brushed his thumb over the top of her hand once. Had Elizabeth been a friend...someone he knew forever like Harry or Katherine....his hand would have been there much longer. But it was enough to tell her if she needed comfort talking about these horrible things she had a friend who was willing to sit down and listen to her stories, "Hopefully god blessed you and no one you knew and loved during one of these attacks...."

"Well luckily for me," Her smile faded just a little, "and I say lucky because it is better for most of my other Israeli friends who stayed behind when I moved...I only had one person I knew die in a terror attack.....my cousin....but it wasn't on Israeli soil it was in a different country."

"So these Islamic extremists?" Thomas said tilting his head. "Don't just attack the Holy Land? they attack all over the world?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"The attack which my claimed my cousin's life," She said, she moved her hand back to her dog tag and squeezed it tightly as it were some type of rosary or other religious relic, "Was a huge deal in American History......an Islamic Extremist group called Al Qaeda flew some of our planes into buildings located in one of the biggest cities in the country. Thousands were killed......my cousin worked in one of the buildings that were attacked.....the highest building in Atlantis is about five times the size as the building was. But as you could imagine some of the skyscrapers were pretty high. She was on one of the top floors when the building collapsed." 

"But I thought the Islamic religion was a peaceful one and condoned such violence," Thomas responded appalled that people would use the name of god in such a disgusting manner, more the fact that it barely happened in his time. 

"It is...the Quran condones murder and violence unless in times of war," Elizabeth responded. His anger ceased a little when he realized Elizabeth Weir was a very well learned woman in religious studies something he rarely saw in his time. Only his daughters and the Boleyn girl seemed to be two notable examples that were well learned. "But there's usually some fanatic who will misinterpret one line and will soon be blowing themselves up." 

"Blowing themselves up?" A voice said. Thomas and Elizabeth lifted their heads up in unison having their eyes meet with John who had a tray full of food in his hands. "You know as happy as I am you are finally branching out and you met Elizabeth...who is very lovely is she not?" He continued and winked at the woman. "I didn't expect you two having such a morbid conversation."

_I have had my suspicions that John loved Elizabeth since her name slipped off his tongue for the first time. I've seen many men fall in love. I've seen my son's schoolboy crushes when he went to Oxford. I watched as Harry fall head over heels for the Lady Anne (which still perplexes me that he eventually had her beheaded in this timeline...I am still unsure if it happened here). So as I watched as John Sheppard's eyes shined when he spoke her name...I knew he was smitten._

_How could he not? Elizabeth, had John not stake his claim, was a woman I would have courted myself for she wasn't the meek and submissive woman. She was strong and courageous. It was why as I watched John sit down and talk to Elizabeth...I felt a bit of sadness. Because looking at them reminded me of something Katherine and I would never have. A relationship._

"Everything alright Gramps?" John said interrupting Thomas from his thoughts, "you look a bit down in the dumps."

"Yes, yes," Thomas said trying to ignore the subtle integration between the two young people. This was obviously an uphill battle for him trying not to miss home when so many things had made him vividly remember the past. Even if it was something as simple as stargazing from the Atlantis balcony he couldn't ignore it. He wasn't going to lie.....though he was happy here he made so many friends and learned so much....there was still days where he wished to god that by some miracle he would be home....in Katherine's arms....

"I think I know what it is....." Elizabeth said tilting her head, "and you can object immediately if I am wrong....but do I remind you of Katherine?"

Thomas blinked. It was as if the woman actually read him like a book even though he worked so hard to avoid her getting the hint. He had that ability as well....it was why he tried so hard to hide his dissatisfaction when he felt unhappy unless of course he was in mourning then he had every right.

"How did you?" He asked somewhat impressed.

"John kind of told me for one you were.....somewhat in a relationship with her in your timeline before you came here," She began, he turned his head to John who sat next to him and somewhat frowned he didn't like his business being let out in the open but what could he do? He couldn't be mad at John forever. He just sighed and looked back at the woman sitting across from him, "and two....you and John got this look when it's very obvious from something."

"You can't hide anything from this one," John said with a chuckle and a grin. Thomas watched as John's eyes shifted to Elizabeth seeing if he could steal a glance. It was something he also done with Katherine ever so often. "She always pries it out of me in the end no matter how hard I try to avoid the subject."

He emphasized it by rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth said tilting her head, "or get me an appointment with Doctor Heightmeyer? I feel letting it off your chest makes you feel better."

To be quite honest he wanted an escape. Thomas remained quiet looking down at his food. What to say? It would be disrespectful not to follow a leader's instruction though John clearly told him here that people weren't beheaded for not agreeing with a leader. In fact, John said he had a few fights with Elizabeth....but considering he did not want another experience in prison or like the tower or anything like that......he thought it would be better if he just spoke....maybe she was right.....maybe he would feel better if he said something. 

Suddenly salvation, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Thomas lifted his head and saw that Rodney was standing there. He couldn't help but grin. Part of him wanted to kiss his hands for giving him a reason to bolt out the door but it would be an overreaction. Besides there was already some jeopardy with their relationship as there were those lingering feelings he might as well do something else to break it further.

"So Ford said he was ready to teach you about explosives," Rodney said with a grin....."After aren't we taking you on your first mission soon?"

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"We're just writing up a back story for you," She said, "as much as we would love you to be yourself...unfortunately some of the natives around the Pegasus galaxy haven't even seen something as advanced as our weapons.....I don't know if they will be....freaked out....by the fact a man through traveled through time and dimensions."

Thomas rose to his feet and nodded his head gently.

"Understandable," He responded his tone of voice had changed. He was actually very excited (though he knew of the dangers out there like the wraith), to go out beyond these city walls and see what the Pegasus Galaxy had to offer. As a man who was interested in human nature seeing how people lived....amongst the starts, this was something as fascinating as reading a new work released by someone in the humanist circle. The quicker he finished his training the better. "Well as much as I would like to stay and get to know you more Doctor Weir."

"Please,' she said narrowing her eyes sincerely, "call me Elizabeth...."

"Fine then Lady Elizabeth....do you mind Lady Elizabeth...it's a proper thing to do with people with status.....give them a title." Thomas inquired, she shook her head in response indicating that if he made him comfortable calling a woman by her proper title than she wasn't going to object. "It was a pleasure to meet you....I hope to talk to you soon and get to know about you a little bit more."

"You too Sir Thomas," She responded.

Thomas gave Elizabeth a quick bow before following Rodney out of the cafeteria. As usual the scientist was begging to talk about a mile per minute. But he drowned it out as he turned his head to back to see John and Elizabeth interacting immediately. He made a deep sigh. Before turning his head forward to follow Rodney out the door. He did miss Katherine and seeing the two of them together at the beginning of a possible beautiful romantic future together. He wished Katherine was here....that he could show her the wondrous things he had seen. That he would know where their relationship could have been had they stayed behind in Tudor England. 

But he had to look forward to the future....worlds to see and people to meet. He couldn't let his homesickness get in the way of his excitement. Yet it was only nature to mourn and miss the life he left behind. It was something he would have to overcome and he would find a way.

After all, he always faced roadblocks and challenges in his life. And no matter what he would always overcome them, whatever creative method he would use. Though this place was far from his comfort zone, there was no way in heaven or in hell; he would make this any different.


	4. Strangers In A Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Meets Teyla Emmagan who is not so different from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For here on out I will be Stating which SGA Episode The Chapter is based on on whether or not its an AU version of the Episode and if it is AU or not. Since things are timey whimey with Moore's arrival and joining the team, some aspects of the Episode will change.
> 
> Takes place During "Suspicion" (Episode Timeline not AU

The next morning Thomas heard a knock on the door. He sat up in his tiny yet very comfortable bed and stretched looking around the small room he settled in. It had took a while to move out of John’s room he remained sleeping in every night in his descendant’s room until he remained comfortable in the city. It was only recently he finally decided to move into a room of his own…..mainly because he need. His quarters may have been small and not decorated…..but it had its own balcony and had a view which no lights from the city slipped into the dark room. To Thomas it was grand and the way it was. 

Still drowsy from a good night's sleep he put on a pair of sweatpants....another great modern invention of the world. He was able to move around comfortably and not even feel he was wearing them, he thought it was appropriate to not answer visitors in his underwear. He ran a hand through his hair and put on his glasses given to him after being diagnosed as being something called farsighted. But the things gave him much clearer vision without the aid of them. Quickly the door opened....he first half expected it to be John, Rodney or the Lady Elizabeth. But it wasn't....

"Halling," Thomas said with a grin, "this is a pleasant surprise. I am guessing you are asking me for Breakfast again." 

The older Athenian man dropped the bag beside him and gave him a sad smile. Something had happened. Unconsciously his hand gripped his Rosary. Hopefully something didn't happen to Jinto. He was one of the rare lucky people in his time, not counting his stillborn child from his late wife Alice, who had all his children make it to adulthood. His children may have been long dead as he stood on soil that had seen centuries ahead of him...he couldn't imagine anything happening to his children.

"Is everything alright?" Thomas said concerned, "your son?"

"Jinto and I are fine,' Halling said causing Thomas to make a deep sigh of relief but there still something troubling, "Thank the ancients......my people and I have found our stay on Atlantis has out run its course....Your people have found safe land for our people to move to and close to the city so my people are packing up and moving there."

There was a twinge of sadness in his chest hearing this. Of course he couldn't dictate what Halling and the Athosians decided to do.....still it was difficult to hear that his first friend he met here that was outside his circle between himself Rodney and John was going to no longer be in the same vicinity as him. 

"I am sorry to hear that," Thomas said. He wondered what made him decided to leave this wonderful place...this beacon which was close to Utopia. Whatever it was...he couldn't see it! He was after a stranger like Halling and his people were but he was treated with nothing but the outmost respect. "Will you be very far?"

"It will be easily able to activate by the Ancient Ring," The other man responded. Thomas smiled and nodded his head. It amazed him that it was now that simple as walking through a large portal to go and see a friend rather than walking and taking a ship or a boat. "So you can come visit Jinto and I any time you want because I certainly enjoyed your company. We are after all despite from different worlds we have the same ideas."

"I certainly did as well," Thomas agreed leaning his hand up against the doorway. He tapped his fingers against the metal frame, "so I am guessing you came to say goodbye for now."   
"That," Halling answered, "and I have a favor to ask you." 

Thomas bowed his head. As much he didn't want to at times, he in the end loved helping his friends. There was something very awarding about knowing he did something to make someone's life easier...especially if it was a person who was very important in his life. Halling may have been a new friend but still he was an integral part of getting him used to life amongst the stars.

"Of course," Thomas said, "anything that could make you more comfortable leaving this place."

"Well not all of us are leaving," Halling began, "our leader Teyla Emmagan....is staying behind. She is staying for a good cause to hopefully help our people in our fight against the wraith. Have you met her yet? I believe you are soon to be part of our team."

Thomas felt ashamed. He had seen Teyla. He even heard about her a few times. She wasn't as talked about as Elizabeth but John said she was one hell of an exotic woman. But he never had time to meet her. He should have at least tried to engage in a conversation...but must have been self conscious. He never was good around women. Hell the reason she spoke so well with Elizabeth was because she could hold a conversation like a man. He didn’t want to look awkward in front of Teyla. Especially if she would be one of the people whose life would be in his hands.

"Yes...but," Thomas said running his hand through his hair, "I am going to be honest with you Halling, I had plenty of time to start a conversation but around women...I am a bit...how should I put this?"

"Shy?" Halling said with a chuckle,"I am surprised you seem to be the most gentlemanly of men here. Yes Major Sheppard has been kind but you seem different I guess you had much different values in your time."

Thomas chuckled along with him and looked down with a smile before making a deep sigh.

"I had trouble speaking to women," Thomas said, "I wasn't the sporty sinful man like the other men at court....I was considered more of a, what do they call it in your world a geek?"

Hailing laughed harder and smiled.

“Well Teyla is a very kind and a very non judgmental woman,” He said, “which should make it easier to do the task I am about to ask of you.”

“I am guessing because Teyla is of course in the same position as me you would like me to help,” Thomas said it seemed to be the logical answer. He couldn’t find any other task besides that Halling wanted him to do.

“Yes it would make me more comfortable leaving her behind,” Halling responded.

Thomas just smiled and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Halling you are by far a wonderful friend,” He said with a sincere grin, “I will be sure that Miss Emmagan will be in very good hands.”

_After all, I did believe talking to someone who was in the same position as me would help me greatly. It was something we both needed…_

He did not find Teyla until that night. The Athosians were far from the city and out on the mainland. John and his team had gone on a successful mission to capture a wraith. He was told that a necklace that Teyla was wearing constantly summoned the wraith to their position. This was after there was suspicion that the Athosians had sent the wraith information compromising them. 

It was what caused them to leave. And now that the real reason the wraith kept attacking them was found out to be otherwise, it seemed to be for nothing the reason they left….and Teyla remained alone. It made his heart bleed for the woman…..he knew her pain. Just like him she lived her life surrounded by the same people. She laughed with them. She cried with them and they watched her grow. And just like him she had to start over. She may have not been far away from where she grew up or in her comfort zone. Thomas couldn’t help but wonder how many people in her tribe with either family members or someone she loved dearly. 

He walked outside and found her by the Balcony. Her back was turned towards him. But he knew it was her just by John's description. She was tall she was thin yet somewhat curvy. Her long brownish blonde hair flowed freely down her shoulders. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"Teyla Emmagan I presume?" He said.

She turned around to face him. John was right she was very exotic looking. Most women and England looked the same. They had pale skin, blonde or brown hair, most were small breasted until they had children. Katherine was one. Despite the fact that the Infanta of Spain as she was called at the time had a beautiful face and a gorgeous complexion....she didn't have the breast that stuck out at him. But when she started having children.....it was very hard to look away. He resisted the urge to smack himself at the thought of Katherine and her breasts because was definitely sinful thought and looked back at Teyla.

Teyla was far different from the typical English woman in Harry's court. In fact if she walked in there men like Charles Brandon would have leapt on her like a frog jumping from lily pad to lily pad. In addition to her curves which was a clear sign of fertility where he came from....she was thin. Her stomach which was far from covered by her clothing was flat with not even an inch of covering. (Did people not have modesty laws in her world? Clearly that didn't seem to be the cases!) Her breasts were large and perfectly round. He somewhat doubted that her body grew into that without at least having one child but Thomas didn't want to be rude and ask that question so he of course avoided it. Her skin was a darker complexion. He knew of darker skinned people but they lived either across the sea or in a tribal country.

But seemed to be the most beautiful part of her appearance over the exotic body was her face. Instead of being short and round and it was long and oval with somewhat a defined Jaw. Her eyes were catlike, dark and very hard to avoid. And her lips were long and plump. She looked to be a serious young woman but her smile it was bright.

"You must be Doctor Moore!" Teyla had said interrupting him from his thoughts.

For a minute his face twisted in confusion. Why was she calling him Doctor Moore? But then he remembered.....that was the name he was now given. He had a back story now completely fabricated life with some things that matched. For one he did go to Oxford to get a law degree and worked in politics. But then there were some lies that he was divorced twice and had no children.....making it a life that was very undesirable for him to live. He sighed and focused back onto Teyla....even though he envied her that they didn't have to make a fake back story for her because she lived a life which was different from most of the Lanteans.

"Yes it is," Thomas said walking over and taking her hand and just like he did with Elizabeth as it was a proper gesture to do so in his time he kissed it, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Teyla."

"Lady Teyla?" She said raising an eyebrow. There goes the theory that even though her Athenian life was not as structured as his English life. 

"Yes," Thomas said explaining himself, "I was told you were a leader of your people....which is very impressive since it was very untraditional in my time for young Women to rule a group of people....anyway as I told the Lady Elizabeth it's very proper for a leader of her people to be given a proper title."

She bowed her head in understanding.

"Some groups of people in their worlds that have still managed to have successful lives though touched by the wraith have that titling system as well as yours," Teyla stated. He tilted his head. He knew the wraith were dangerous but were their numbers so plentiful that they weren't able to live their lives and let their cultures grow? He knew the threat of war could be devastating but he couldn't imagine living in a world where these horribly described creatures could affect their way of life, "The Genii for example who were are expected to meet with soon call their leader a chief. If it makes you feel more like home doing that then I have no objections.” 

She sighed and walked over to the balcony once again. She rested her hands on the ledge. She was quiet….looking out into the ocean. The night was clear with not a single cloud in the sky blocking its beautiful view. The moon shined on the ocean floor reflecting it perfectly in almost a mirror image. 

“I am quite saddened my people left,” Teyla said as Thomas took his spot next to him, “I mean who would of thought the city of the great ancients would rise from the depths of the ocean and the people of this city let us stay…only to let us leave. As horrible as it is to say I am lucky I do not have any living family amongst my people. I do not know how I would handle it….but then I look at you…and I see….that you are much farther away from you home and your family…..how do you deal with it Doctor Moore?”

Thomas turned away for a moment. He was supposed to be here helping Teyla deal with her people leaving her behind in this place. Yet the conversation turned to him and his dilemma that had constantly haunted him day by day even when he tried to put it at the back of his mind. But maybe just maybe talking about what was happening to him now that he was no longer in Tudor England would help Teyla heal with her pain greatly. Also it could serve a twofold purpose....he could help Teyla deal with her pain while at the same time having to heal with his. He took a deep sigh.

"Well some days it is difficult," He said looking out at the stars above him, "little things remind me of home. Like now....as I look up into the stairs out here on one of the tallest towers of Atlantis....I think about the nights where the King and I would stand on the roof for hours and just talk about our lives of the world around us. I miss those days."

"I feel the same way Doctor Moore, " Teyla nodded gripping onto the rail of the balcony they were standing on, "I remember how when I was a child I would sit with my friends and I would stare at the stars for hours and be so grateful that I was able to live another day.....what do you do to combat that pain?"

She quietly turned his head to him. Thomas closed his eyes for a moment. He thought about his first days on Atlantis. How he learned so much, how he grew. He had plenty of good days back in his times....but not like the days he had experiencing in the City. It could have been that he was so close to death he almost taste it. They often did say if one almost died they would learn to love the little things in life.

This was different. This distracted him from his pain he was feeling....isn't that what family was supposed to do? And then it hit him. It was the one thing that distracted him.....the new people he had met in his life. 

"Well for one," Thomas said, "I am very lucky...when I came here I not only left my friends and the people I have grown to love behind....but I left my family behind too. I thought I would never experience the wonderful feeling of being a father ever again....but then I found John. He told me he was my descendant. The way my heart leapt in excitement when I found out even though we had generations and centuries between us....was a very wonderful felling."

Teyla smiled slightly and looked down.

"John seems to admire you a lot," She said, "on my first mission Major Sheppard couldn't stop talking that he was finally meeting the man he had called a hero for years."

Thomas' heart swelled. It was one thing to be told by Harry or younger aspiring lawyers and politicians tell him he's a hero but when someone in his family.....especially someone who lived years after he was supposed to be long dead meant even more. It meant he was being a good father or family man to his descendants. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve it....but he learned to deal with the complements he wasn't used to. 

"He does," He said, "but with John I felt like I got this second chance god robbed me from. But I think it's especially important to John....he seems to be a lot like me....he doubts himself he needs someone to tell him he's worth something." 

Teyla looked down at her feet sighing, closing her eyes just for a moment. 

"I don't have that luxury though I wish I did," She said quietly, "the only family I have left went to the mainland just like the rest of them." She paused for a moment she sniffed. Thomas looked a little closer and saw the tear tracks falling down her eyes. She had been crying. Thomas moved his hand over to hers. He took it in his own. Her skin felt soft against his...and felt perfect in his hand. "I don't understand Doctor Moore....our people were pleased with an opportunity any man woman and child in this galaxy would love to have. We were offered a home in the city of the ancients. We got to walk the halls they walked and live the lives they did. Why did they have to leave?"

At that point the damn had broken. Tears began to fall down the young Pegasus Native's face. It wasn't the first time he had to act fast with someone breaking out into Tears. So often he had to do it with Harry when he was lost. He held Katherine as she sobbed for hours when Henry said he wanted that divorce. But he was going to remain kind and patient with her because it was something she needed at the moment.

Thomas let her cry. But he pulled her close against him for comfort. It was a surprise she didn't flinch, but she needed someone who understood what she was going through more than anything at that moment. She buried her head in her chest crying softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. See in most situations he would be uncomfortable being in such an intimate position with a woman. But it was doing something he did best it was fine.

And maybe this was a sign he wasn't as awkward with women as he thought....after all if a woman was this comfortable letting out her emotions to him.....then Thomas was fine with it. He pressed her head against his broad chest as he ran his hand through her hair and ran his fingers through her hair and ran reassuring circles against her back.

"It's alright," Thomas cooed, "let it out, you are amongst a friend."

As a leader she was probably afraid he would be judgmental....after all leaders had to have the guise that they were strong even when their hearts were breaking. But Thomas knew as a humanist that even leaders were allowed to have emotions and were able to be weak. The more a leader laughed, cried and loved....the more they were able to relate to their people. It told their people they were human.

Teyla's tears lasted for a few more moments before they stopped. She left his embrace....not entirely but enough she was still close enough to let him catch her if she fell again. She took his forehands running her thumbs reassuringly amongst his skin.

"Thank you," Teyla said with a grateful smile on her lips. "John was right you were the type of man to be understanding of someone's plight."

Thomas nodded his head.

"I know exactly how you are feeling Lady Teyla," He said nodding his head, "you are scared and confused. You are far away from the people you loved and grew up with. You are with a bunch of strangers and now you have to deal with starting over....beginning a life anew in place in a place where you are not used to...are you frightened are you not?" 

Teyla nodded her head and squeezed his forearms gently....out of comfort and reassurance.

“It’s okay,” Thomas said giving her a very kind and reassuring grin, “I mean I’ve been here for almost a month……but I still I am trying to adjust….it will take a while…..but you are not alone….but I am already making a new life with new friends….and I new family…you will be able to do so too…..and besides….you can still visit your people cherish that.”

“You’re right Doctor Moore,” She said for the first time during their conversation, “Thank you….for helping me.”

“You’re welcome,” Thomas responded, “after all we’re both strangers in a strange land….we have to stick together right?”

And for the first time Thomas was beginning to make sense of the situation. After all, he was no longer alone….he had someone to go through it with him, new friends and his family left. Slowly and sure this place was becoming…..home.


	5. Snakes in The Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Doctor Thomas Moore's first mission offworld and what better mission than that on a planet of simple farmers that grow Tava Beans. However things aren't always what they seem to be.....at least on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me but the Playby of Sora here will be of the lovely Megan Fox....I used her as a PB as Sora on a board so I am going on that.
> 
> Chapter based on the Episode "Underground" (Episode timeline AU)

Thomas stood in front of the large metal ring in the room. His hands gripped tightly on the large gun he had to carry with him. He really hoped he didn't have to use it. He did know how to shoot it; he practiced over and over again. What he did fear was actually using it to kill a man. It was one thing to sentence a man to death and watch him burn before his eyes. But to know he fired a weapon directly to end someone's life was something a gentle man like Thomas could not exactly stomach.

He did one last check of the uniform. It was gray with black panels as he requested since he was used to wearing it. On one arm there was a patch with the Atlantis insignia and on the other was a flag with Saint George's cross on it. He could have went with the old traditional flag but he much rather wear that then the complicated one that represented the United Kingdom.

He wore something called a tact vest. It was a bit heavy....but according to John for the most part it protected his chest from flying bullets. It wasn't so bad. He was able to hold things like his prayer book and his rosary in the pockets and not have to worry about them falling out. He didn't have that luxury wearing a simple doublet.

He was shaking out of nerves but excitement.

_I was so excited to see the world at that very moment. As much as I loved Atlantis and spending my days there, after being in the tower for 10 months seeing the same god forsaken stone walls and the sight out the window which ever changed I would have much rather preferred seeing the world rather than staying in one place. Oh if only I knew it was the beginning of the end.....the beginning of my walk to the Scaffold to end the life of the man that I used to be. But I was naive....believing the people we were going to meet, these Genii....were harmless....guess again._

"Don't worry Gramps," John said as he walked by the side of him giving him a reassuring grin, "I was rather nervous to walk through it myself the first time...well it was that and I was about to travel to another Galaxy. But it's not so bad....considering I am a man who likes things who go over 200 miles per hour I found it fun."

Thomas looked down and chuckled. Of course John would like things like that. He like planes and flying them, just like he wasn't surprised that John liked Ferris wheels because they touched the sky like the young man often wanted to. He lifted his head and smiled. 

"Oh no I am not worried about that," Thomas said with a chuckle, "I am just eager to get through. I always loved to go out and travel and meet people from distant lands.....If I would have known all those times I went stargazing that I would walking among the planets that surround them I wouldn't be this excited."

"You sound like me before I went on a Field Trip to the Zoo when I was in second grade," The youngest of the group Lieutenant Ford came to walk by him. Thomas gave the young man a small smile. It wasn't that he didn't like the young Lieutenant; he was energetic and full of life.....especially when he blew things up with his....bombs. He thought it was most endearing trait. It was because he was so young and energetic it gave him another painful reminder of home.

Harry, he had been with the King since he was 12 and first learned he was to take the throne. Thomas watched him grow from a frightened young boy who believed he wasn't good enough for anything...to a confident young Prince ready to take the throne. As Harry became king he became energetic and into his sports....sometimes it was very hard to keep up with him. Ford was like that....and it wasn't his fault....it just when he looked at him.....he remembered he would never make amends with Harry for what happened between them.  
He couldn't help but wonder did he regret what he did? Would he ever apologize or did Harry believe that Thomas would never ever forgive him which seemed thoroughly and humbly to be the case. But he snapped out of it and looked ahead. The tower....what happened to Bishop Fisher and the fucking whole nonsense with the church was now all in the past.......he now had a future to look ahead to.

And he shouldn’t let the poor Lieutenant be a scapegoat for his problems right? He was going to be one of the people that were going to be constantly in his life. He had no choice but to get along with him.

“What’s a zoo?” Teyla and Thomas said at the same time at unison. It was another reason Thomas had felt so comfortable having Teyla here. There were so many things neither of them understood that they had in the world. Though Teyla wasn’t from his time….she still lived on a planet that was devastated by the wraith. It was hard for them to develop things like flying carriages….or a little thing in which humans sit around and watch moving pictures on a metal box called television. 

“A zoo is basically what you had in your backyard Socrates,” Rodney said coming over to the group. He then turned his head over to John who was beginning to throw on a weird pair of glasses. Unlike the ones Thomas were wearing John’s were less defined and had dark shades around them. Now how John was able to see through those was quite the wonder. “Right you said your gramps kept a bunch of strange Animals in his backyard.”

“It wasn’t just my backyard,” Thomas corrected, “I had monkeys in my house, dogs, cats, goats and peacocks. Then of course I owned the typical farm animals….like cows…turkeys and chickens. I wouldn’t eat them though….”

“I know,” Rodney said again, “every time I ate with you had a salad, fruit and maybe some fish…so it’s safe to say you are a what science calls for the most part a herbivore. Not that matters though….for the lack of animal protein…” He paused to look Thomas’ body up and down, “you did manage to keep quite the attractive figure….”

“McKay….stop flirting with my gramps,” John said rolling his eyes.

Did he just….try to seduce me? Thomas thought raising his eyebrow. The question if Rodney openly liked men as well as women maybe even both made him even more curious now and even more driven to the sin of him being attracted to another man. 

“Are we ready to go Elizabeth?” John said turning his head to Elizabeth who was standing at the balcony waiting for them to have the all clear.

“Yes,” She said before turning the gate technicians furiously worrying working at the controls, “dial the gate.”

By surprise Rodney grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. It shocked I’m a little since he wasn’t exactly expecting it….but he calmed down never the less.

“I would stand back,” He said, “would want you getting sucked in by the Kwaoosh! It would be inconvenient because I wouldn’t have my buddy over here protecting me.”

“What’s a……Kwaoosh?” Thomas asked raising an eyebrow. 

Suddenly the ring activated turning in a directions back and forth all on its own. Though he shouldn’t be as fascinated if he knew many things moved on their own. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the gate moved on its own…maybe because it was so massive in size he couldn’t believe it did that. Suddenly a wave of bluish liquid flowed out of the gate before sucking back in. Ah that must have been the Kwaoosh.

“Ready to go Gramps?” John said raising an eyebrow. Thomas nodded his head and watched as the others stepped through the gate. 

He was the last to go. He stood at the gate for a moment before turning his head back to Elizabeth who was watching with keen eyes waiting for him to go through. He bowed his head before looking forward at the blue liquid like substance flowing in front of him.

"See me safe up,” He whispered, "and when I come out of here again let me shift for myself."

He closed his eyes and went through. The force that went through his body was 100 times stronger than the force he felt in his chest when he was on the airplane. He felt as though he was being sucked in the great force of a title wave as he was pulled through. He was being moved around moving back and forth all around and bouncing out the walls. But as quickly as it began it stopped.

They always said the first time through the gate was rather difficult when you are prone for motion sickness. Being the type of man who got seasick on sometimes choppy water, I knew I wasn't going to go through my first trip through the gate in one piece. Luckily I was prepared for that. But ironically the more I pushed through the gate the more I got used to gate travel.

When Thomas got to the other side he fell to his hands and knees. The ground beneath him span quickly. His stomach twisted into knots. He needed to throw up. But he didn't want to he hated vomiting. Retching up always frightened him because he feared he would puke out a lung and die. But he couldn't help it; he felt the bile creeping up his throat like a steady stream.

"Aw man is he going to puke?" Ford exclaimed, "I'm queasy at the sight of body fluids! If he pukes I am going to puke!"

"Oh be sensitive Ford!" Rodney growled, "The man has never traveled through the gate before he is not used to it!"

John ran over to his side and knelt down. His hand steadily moved around his back in reassuring circles. It felt odd for Thomas. He was the type of man who was so used to taking care of others but when other's take care of him it was rather...odd! Especially he wasn't used to someone in his family taking care of him. He would usually fight through his sicknesses to make sure his children were well. In the Distance he saw two figures making his way towards him.

"You help Doctor Moore," Teyla said with a reassuring grin, "I know most of the Genii here....one of the men here used to watch me very often when my parents went on hunts. Stay put."

She tapped on Ford's shoulder gesturing for him to go with him. She must have understood that he was not good with puke and with Thomas inches away with throwing up his guts from been motion sick. He knew Ford was not going to react well. When he walked away...he looked up at John.

"Is it clear for me to?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah gramps let it all out!" He simply said, "Rodney block him so he could do his vomiting without Ford throwing a shit fit."

Rodney nodded his head and stepped in front of him. The moment he felt secure, he began choking, gripping the green grass beneath him for leverage. Out of his mouth spewed out unfortunately what was a good pastry of something called a waffle. It was very delicious especially with the brown sticky liquid one was allowed to put on top of it. Oh well there were probably plenty and he could have some more in the morning. The puking lasted for a few moments before he looked at John.

"Better?" John said with a smile.

Thomas nodded his head.

"Yes, yes, now let’s get me over there quickly so I can make a good impression on the foreigners." He said

Using John's shoulder for leverage, he rose to his feet. He was still a bit wobbly but after he took a couple of steps he was fine to go ahead. He walked slowly as he was still a bit dizzy. But he took a fine look at the clothes and relaxed. They may have not had the hats they wore. But most of the clothes the Genii were wearing reminded him of home. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He thought he might as well be comfortable here.

_If only I wasn't so stupid and realized the opposite! It turned out looks were obviously deceiving._

"Ah," Teyla said with a grin as the three men approached them, "there are the rest of my teammates....Sora, and Tyrus...this is Doctor Rodney McKay." She pointed over to Rodney who awkwardly waved. "Doctor Thomas Moore," Thomas assuming he was still in a world that seemed to be close to his own leaned forward and deeply bowed towards the young Brunette woman and the man she assumed to be her father. Teyla couldn't help but smirk at this "And Major John Sheppard."

He made a flirtatious smirk over to Sora. Unlike him John was very direct with women and not even close to shy.

"You must be proud," He said tilting his aviator sunglasses just a little.

The father frowned. 

"She's betrothed." He said.

“I wasn't hitting on your daughter. I was just, uh …” John said trying to make the situation less awkward. It was a situation the man of all seasons seen in court all the time….even with his own children. Men would walk over to betrothed daughters and try to court them. But most men weren’t as rigid as he was….the richer the man the more they pushed their daughters towards them. The Genii seemed different when it came to traditions.

“Trust me….Lord Tyrus is it as I recall,” Thomas said tilting his head, they told him they shouldn’t give him any hints of his old life back in Tudor England but maybe in this situation maybe since they seemed to be simple people with simple tradition of betrothing some people to others, “your daughter is a beautiful woman,” Thomas said with a grin, “but some cultures don’t have a betrothal system like yours….and even mine do.” He wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, “my nephew over here,” He paused…part of his new back story was he was John’s maternal…which made sense because they looked alike and his mother was descended from his line, “lived in a culture where they didn’t have betrothals….if he wanted a wife, he would have to find her himself…he apologizes for jeopardizing the arrangement you and whatever family you arranged the marriage with.”

“You didn’t have to bail me out gramps I’m a grown man,” John leaned over ever so slightly and whispered in his 12th great grandfather’s ear.

“And when you avoid getting being held captive for breaking their customs,” Thomas whispered back still remaining with his eyes fixed on Tyrus, “you will definitely be grateful for my intervening.”

_Unfortunately for me….John will have a nasty habit for getting abducted. It will be the cause of all my gray hairs and the earning of his mocking title Penelope Pitstop. Of course I didn’t realize it at the time because I believed other than the incident with the terrible bug creature; John was for the most part very invincible._

“They have come to trade for a share of your crops,” Teyla quickly said bringing the conversation back to focus before they went off topic with the conversation of dynamics of courting. 

“Yet you bring weapons,” Sora said suspiciously. She had every right to be suspicious. After all if Thomas was still in his time and they came with weapons such as that he would probably be as frightened as them especially if they never seen weapons such as theirs. 

“Only to defend ourselves,” Ford responded. 

Thomas stood waiting for the last possible opportunity to come in. The situation was calm as he perceived. They were probably integrating the group even though they seemed to know Teyla to make sure they were indeed safe. He remembered he had to go through the same interrogation routine when he went to Rome even if he had a reputation of being saintly throughout Europe. If he needed to he would step in to help.

“You dress as they do of your own accord?” Tyrus asked Teyla eying the uniform up and comparing it to the others wearing it in the area. 

“Of course. Why?” Teyla asked tilting her head. She seemed to be alarmed that they were asking this question. Maybe because she assumed they would trust her immediately as her people and their people have been friends for years.

Thomas thought it was a perfect time to intervene. Elizabeth specially gave the job as the head of diplomacy because dealing with foreign cultures was something Thomas excelled at greatly, he needed to do what he came here to do. Interact with the Genii and making sure they are safe amongst the Lantean people…even if they never seen weapons as vast and advanced as the Lanteans. 

“Our people are obviously new in the area,” Thomas said nodding his head, “with all the dangerous things in this galaxy it is protocol by her majesty…” John waved his finger in the circle. It was his way of telling his ancestor to not throw life in Tudor England into his life in the modern Pegasus Galaxy. He quickly went into focus and took breath. “Leader,” He quickly corrected herself, “Doctor Weir….but what I seen so far your people seem as far from dangerous as possible. We do not attack people unless they give us a reason to attack.”

As Tyrus and Sora’s faces became less tense and suspicious and calmer at his answer.

“Good job Socrates,” Rodney whispered to him with a cheeky grin, “you are doing better at interacting with Alien cultures than Captain Kirk over here….”

“Thank you,” Thomas said blushing. Even at Forty Five years old he still wasn’t quite used to compliments from his authority figures. He sometimes thought he didn’t deserve it but if leaders complemented his good work than he would take it for what it was. But then he twisted his face at his confusion of the name, “Um who’s Captain Kirk?”

Rodney made a quiet gasp.

“I forgot,” He whispered, “you poor people in Henry VIII’s court were deprived of the wonderful Genius of Gene Roddenberry through his artful Masterpiece called Star Trek. When we get home…I have all the seasons and movies in quarters…..we are having a marathon.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Thomas whispered with a smile.

Though he didn’t trust being alone with Rodney after the revelation that the two of them had a mutual….attraction to each other. He shook his head violently. It didn’t do well for his nausea. He felt sick again closing his eyes for a moment but breathing in the air deeply. He quickly shifted his head back ahead. 

“Doctor Moore has a point they do mean no harm,” Teyla elaborated on the humanist’s statement. She seemed to appreciate a man having a background in the same tradition as the Genii, “These are my friends, Tyrus. I would not have brought them if I did not think them worthy to become yours.”

Finally Tyrus seemed to trust them. It told him that he and Teyla would make a good team when it comes to diplomacy.

“We'll take you to see Cowen,” Tyrus said, he turned his head to Sora and nodded his head.

They were off following Sora through the heavily wooded area. Teyla was at the front talking to the young brunette. Already they were laughing they were probably making up for lost time….like old friends. He sighed. It wasn’t as painful looking at two friends interacting as it did in the past. No flashbacks, it showed how he was slowly but surely adjusting in his new life. He was satisfied at that. John and Rodney were play bickering with Ford quietly looking on. 

But with his smart observation he realized that Tyrus was missing from the group. Maybe he had some problem where he couldn’t walk as quickly as the others? Maybe something happened. In concern stopped and turned his head slightly ready to call him over. But he noticed something strange. Tyrus was there but he lifted his sleeve and started talking quietly into his arm. But he quickly shrugged it off. He was still a bit sick and dizzy and maybe he was hallucinating. 

“Gramps come on!” John called out. 

And he followed quickly moving through the queasy feeling that was rumbling through his stomach.

Cowan was a kind man though from his first appearance he seemed to be a tough man. He even laughed when Rodney exclaimed that the leader reminded him another Star Trek character named O’Brien. But when it came to his people he got right down to business. He knew what he needed to ensure the success of his country and what they didn't need for his people. A true leader, a leader he often tried to raise Harry off to be as a king. But he seemed......very....secretive. Then again something’s about a country.....in this case his people's affairs couldn't be let out into the open. 

But for some reason as secretive as he seemed, which he caught from his skills as a lawyer, a diplomat and a humanist, along with what he thought he saw when they all walked to the Tavern gave him a feeling that couldn't shake off.

There was something terribly off about these people. He had a feeling that they weren't who they said they were.

But he didn't mention it aloud. When John took Cowen and the group outside to demonstrate a power explosive called the C-4.....Thomas said. He said that he was still not feeling well and offered to stay behind. Rodney concerned as he was decided to stay behind with him...as if he was sensing his concerns.

The Genii had given them this bubbly drink that tasted sweet for his stomach. He had to admit it was good. When the people who served him his drink cleared out, he looked around the around the room to see who else was left. His eyes caught sight to one gentleman sitting in the back that looked around his age sitting in the back surrounded by five younger men....closer to Ford's and Sheppard's ages. Rodney made a comment was that man looked like the villain from another movie franchise called the James Bond series.

He did look like someone sinister. With his goatee and large broad shoulders his blue eyes were piercing into them.

But Rodney furrowed his brows quickly and scoffed. 

"Hey Mr. Fratelli!" Rodney squealed, "mind your business....besides....don't you want to see the cool little things they have outside?!"

The man just scoffed and went back to drinking....probably Genii variation of Ale looking back and talking to his men. The whole thing alone quickly raised his suspicions further.

_That man who stared at Rodney and I that fateful day in the Genii Tavern.....get used to him. He will be a thorn in our sides.....The cause of all our problems.....The reason I constantly, CONSTANTLY kept a close watch on John my precious descendant. If I would have known that day that the man staring us would be my undoing...I would have raised my P-90 and shot him in the head....right between the eyes!_

Thomas turned his head to make sure that the man was not staring at him any longer before looking back at Rodney. He leaned in ever so slightly to make sure that the fact he was whispering to him wasn't that obvious.

"There's a reason I didn't follow them out there," Thomas whispered quietly, "I think these people are LYING to us. There’s something they are hiding."

Rodney raised an eyebrow before leaning in closer. Their faces were so close to each other that their noses almost touching. He tried not to be distracted by the fact that his lips were merely a breath away but focused more on getting his suspicious across.

"Usually," Rodney said surprisingly just as quietly, "I would say you were having a paranoid delusion," He paused and added a very small chuckle. "I would be like dude you are having a paranoid delusion...you know like a Beautiful Mind...John Nash type shit...but the way Jake Fratelli over there is looking at us like he wants to skin us alive.....I am beginning to think so too....especially since you know humanist....lawyer...you are the expert of knowing who is Lying."

Suddenly he heard a slight beeping noise. On unison the two men turned their heads and saw the man fumbling with what looked like a small computer. Thomas hummed and nodded his head.

"I thought they said they were simple farmers," He said now aloud raising his eyebrow at the stranger, “I don’t think I was hearing….things.” 

He was making a daring move but he need to make sure that his theory was indeed correct. He stood up slowly but Rodney grabbed his arm standing up next to him.

“What are you doing!” Rodney whispered, “That man looked like he wanted to kill you!” 

Thomas turned his head towards Rodney and chuckled lightly as the stranger began to quickly fumble to put the little computer back into his pocket. Thomas with his head up high walked over to the stranger who was fumbling curses as he was trying to hide the computer from the man of season’s very keen and sharp view.

“Oh!” Rodney cried as he ran over to his friend’s side.

Thomas approached this the same way he would as if he was interrogating a heretic. He acted all calm and friendly as he pulled up a chair up towards the group of men. The group stared at him with curious eyes as he sat and folded hands on the table. 

“Did I ask you to sit here sir,” The stranger grumbled he was probably annoyed this random Lantean was approaching on their territory without permission. But when he took out that small little computer in a supposed primitive community he waved an open invitation to come over. 

“Actually it’s Doctor….Doctor Thomas Moore of Chelsea, England….on earth,” Thomas said, he tilted his head back to his companion, “behind me is Doctor Rodney McKay. We won’t bother you for long if you have nothing to hide…we are just wondering why…in a territory with a group of people of who are just…..simple farmers…….why you are fiddling around with a computer so….efficiently.”

The Stranger stood up abruptly. He heard Rodney’s audible gulp behind him. In the past in a hostile situation….he would be terrified of the possible agony that would be inflicted on him if he made one false move. But considering he spent over a year in the tower with the threat of the axe constantly looming over him…..a man standing up threateningly was did not faze him for a minute.

He didn’t even grip the rosary that he wore around his neck. He would not show any ounce of fear. He sat up tall with his hands remaining flat on the wooden table. He kept the firm faith that even if this man did attack him, he had his fellow allies here along with the hope that the Genii would not inflict harm on their guests. 

The man did not raise his hand to him. Instead he leaned forward bringing his face close. Thomas could feel his breath on his neck. He couldn’t help but wonder….if he did find his way to the block….would the executioner feel this close. But he knew this tactic….it was something Thomas learned that an invasion of personal space was an affective interrogation tactic.

The evidence was piling up. They were not simple farmers there was obviously something hidden beneath the surface that not even Teyla knew about. They were good….but not good enough to hide it to someone like Sir Thomas Moore who knew the art of lying. 

“Why does it matter to you….Doctor,” The stranger growled.

Thomas smirked and kept his face firm and keen on the man’s enraged gaze. 

“I am just curious,” He said tilting his head, “as to why you have a computer in your hand….I mean you’re people have never seen technology such as ours before….either your people are hiding the fact you are really technologically advanced or you curious and stole it from us.”

The stranger slammed the object on the table causing Rodney to shriek and jump. Thomas remained in his confident upright position not even blinking. 

Was this man foolish enough to believe angry and violent tactics would scare him? He inwardly laughed. He was threatened with the axe these violent acts did nothing to faze him.

"Fine," The man said growling in his ear, "I was curious....and I saw you dropped this and I couldn't help but wonder what did this wonderful glowing box did and took it....happy." The fact this man was a hot head did not help his case in telling him these people were just simple farmers curious about the technology Atlantis had to offer, "now if excuse me....as Cowen's second in command he might need me out there." He waved off for the others to sit with him to rise to their seats and follow him out. Not before the man leaned forward once again this time to whisper in his ear, "word of advice....around here....terrible things happen to people who have the tendency to STICK their noses into places they shouldn't....I would quit while you're ahead."

Before Thomas could utter a word the man and his little entourage had disappeared to where the rest of the Genii had gathered. Rodney took a deep sigh of relief before collapsing onto the chair next to him. He must have had a panic attack watching the events unfold and Thomas was deeply apologetic about it but he wasn't leaving this place without any answers.

"Don't you ever do that again his grace Sir Thomas Moore Duke of Sussex?" Rodney cried.

'"I was made a Duke in your timeline," Thomas said picking up the computer and examining it. It was a small grey box with what looked like a touch screen. As a matter of fact it looked like a smaller version of the tablet Rodney had often carried with him, "Interesting....usually I would never accept a Duchy....but I guess if I married Katherine in that timeline I needed something to....give me status as an agreement of Spain. But back to topic," At least since Rodney had the same habit he accepted Thomas' tendency to go off topic when he was deep in thought on a matter. "Whatever suspicions I had before Doctor McKay had just further increased with....whatever the man's name was before."

Rodney looked over his shoulder as the box lit up.

"Uhh it seems to be Commander....Koala?" Rodney said raising an eyebrow. 

Thomas looked at the little words on the screen. He would expect the letters to be in code maybe even small little symbols....but no...It was just as easy to read as a Document that Harry placed on his desk for him to look over.

 _Commander Kolya,_ The little box read, _I told you it was a bad idea to take out your device in front of the visitors. If they spotted you I would suggest leaving before they interact with you before you blow our cover....Commander A. Strayden_

"It's pronounced Kol-ya." Thomas said nodding his head, "Russian, or Slavic. It can either be a last name or short for Nikolai. When a Russian ambassador came to England many years ago with his family he referred to his son as that. Sweet boy....he was often a playmate of my son John. This ambassador told me it means Victory of the people." He smirked, "I wouldn't consider it a victory if he made it so easy to compromise his people."

"Well I would quit your snooping while you are ahead Socrates!" Rodney said t, "okay so it is obvious these people are hiding Technology.....which would make for a wicked steam punk novel but you heard Mr. Victory of the People just now....I don't think they take well into their visitors looking through their shit! I think the best thing to do....call John....tell him we're going back to Atlantis which we will......inform Elizabeth....she'll send people while Teyla, John and Ford distract them....she'll make a decision as to whether or not we should tell them we now know they have technology we can possible use against the wraith."

"Agreed but," Thomas said narrowing his eyes, "I can't shake this feeling that they are just farmers with hidden technology....I mean the way that man leaned forward like this." He leaned close to Rodney again this time their lips we're merely a breath away. Oh was he tempted to bridge the gap....and just simply taste them. But he bit his lip and remembered it’s a sin.....oh did he wish he had his hair shirt to remind him otherwise! But obviously self mutilation here would send you to an asylum. “When I first took the position as a lawyer and a politician I had to learn the art of interrogation this….method of invading a person’s space they have every right to instilled fear into them and therefore it was an effective method to get answers without even….lifting a finger. It was a method I often used back when I was investigating heresy.” Thomas sat back in his seat folding his hands back into their position. The temptation to kiss the man he had feelings for soon abruptly ceased. Reminding him he of course had restraint. “Commander Kolya was obviously trained to be a master interrogator which of course leads me to believe that these people aren’t just farmers who have advanced Technology…..but they have probably an advanced government we don’t know about.”

Thomas quickly rose to his feet.

“But I am going to find out,” He said. He paused and tilted his head towards a back door, “And you….Dr. Rodney McKay are coming with me.”

“Seriously?” Rodney said rising to his feet. It was quiet between the two men for a moment before the scientist made a deep sigh in defeat. “Ugh…fine even if I say no you are going to guilt me into going anyway…I’ll call John.

Thomas smiled. He had seen plenty of strange things when he traveled other countries. Should he even mention the shenanigans he had seen during his visits to France? But never in his wildest dreams would he expect to fall in a world where a seemingly normal society was holding something much deeper within their mindsets. At least time when he went on this adventure to cover the truth…….he had someone to go along for the ride with him

A friend!

\--------------------------------------------- 

"This is a really dumb idea!" Rodney whispered quietly as they walked. Thomas's eyes scanned around as they walked through grassy field surrounded by large heavily vegetated trees. His ears kept open for any sudden sounds that would indicate that they were being followed "we're gonna be spotted and captured.....or worse killed."

"They are all at the demonstration," Thomas whispered back. "They were too distracted by the impressive weapon that Sheppard had to even realize that we how do I put this slip out?"

"Not necessarily," a voice said from behind them. How they reacted showed how stark opposite they were. Rodney jumped and shrieked; while Thomas calmly turned his head to see it was none other than John Sheppard....still wearing the strange shaded glasses.

"It's alright Rodney...it's only John" Thomas said quietly slightly adjusting his glasses to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

"Look before you get all pissed at us...."Rodney said making his way to Thomas' side, “it was his idea I was just dragged into it. I mean I had a perfectly good reason.” Rodney raised hand with the little computer Commander Kolya had in his possession. He passed it over to the Major who scanned his eyes over the device. “I mean….they said it was ours but it looks like a smaller version of my tablet….and we obviously we don’t have a commander Kolya in our Expedition.”

“Amish people with computers,” John said nodding his head, “you thought we’ve seen it all…when you told me you went snooping around, considering these sorry excuse for the Amish could be dangerous….I thought it would better if I went with you….” John looked down and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t talk about my personal life that much but….since I am around family. I don’t have much of a family at home…this is really the first time in a long time I had someone who except me for who actually ya know gives a shit about me. I don’t want to lose that anytime soon. So I want to make sure he’s okay”

There was a reason I always felt connected to John. It’s not only because he is my family or the fact my blood run through his veins. I just look into his eyes and see a young me. A man who has so much promise and potential in the future. Not just physically….I can see him stand under my portrait and see the resemblance between us but emotionally. We lacked the confidence we needed to move through this big wide word. We were witty and brilliant…but above all we both were each other’s last ounce of support in our tub lent lives.

It was that that made our relationship much more special….it was also being our undoing.

Thomas smiled gently at John. Usually he would reach over and begin to give a comforting gesture…but they were in a professional setting even if they were running to see if the Genii were hiding something in their midst. But he narrowed his eyes to give him a small little reassurance. He noticed he eased just a little but to the point where there was some apprehension in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry John,” He said with a grin, “as long as you are in this galaxy I am not going anywhere.”

Rodney cleared his throat.

“I hate to break up this little cheesy moment…but I just got strange readings,” He said before moving forward holding his little ancient detector. Both men were quiet as they looked at each other before they started to follow him. As they walked the little computer that Rodney held his hands became louder and louder each step they had made.

“Define strange?” John said keeping his eyes peeled for any Genii were following them. But he still didn’t hold his weapon. His gun was resting on his side. He must have believed he wasn’t as much as a threat. They were harmless enough that if they were caught they would simply banish them from the planet. If only he heard the grumpy commander’s threat!

Rodney stopped at a large barn. Thomas sighed. Again….another thing that reminded him of him. As a lover of animals he had his own farm at his Chelsea Estate….filled with Animals. He connected with each and every one of them….instead of using them for food like any typical citizen in Tudor England…..they were his pets…refusing to make him his food.

They were gone….they were all sold when Thomas was thrown into the tower. Never to see them again….who knew the horrors they endured before landing on someone’s dinner plate. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rodney’s little computer…smaller and possibly just if not more advanced than the little computer Commander Kolya had held in his hands….beeping. It must have detective something.

“You don't know what ‘strange' means?” Rodney said.

“I know what ‘strange' means, Rodney ...” John responded.

“Weird, freakish, odd ...” Rodney responded in the manner Thomas would have spoke. He always had joked even when the situation didn’t call for it.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the interaction and the jokes. It reminded the banter between himself and Mr. Cromwell. He sighed. If Cromwell were here….in this galaxy…..in a society that pretended they were helpless only to be more advanced than they say…. Being as inquisitive and curious as he was, The Raven secretary would have had quite the little heyday. In fact he would have a lot for questions on why they kept their society in this manner….and how if England had the same system they could benefit from it.

Thomas would agree with him that it would be a great system to make countries that were hostile and make them seem like less of threat. But on the other hand…

Now was not the time to focus on how Cromwell would have reacted and the brilliant discussion the two men would have had pertaining to this topic. He knew in this world he would have to think of the present and the fact that the little computer picked up a signal somewhere, even further heightening his suspicions about this place. He knew it was picking up something….either dangerous or beneficial. 

“Quit the shit Rodney,” John snarled with a deep sigh, “what is it? Life signs? Hidden wraith in the basement?”

“Its radioactive readings on Amish world,” Rodney said. Thomas had no idea what the words “Radioactive” and “Amish” met as he was still getting used to this brand new world…but he had to assume either weren’t anything good, “and it’s in there….look if you still don’t believe us…..I think this should be a clear sign.”

“You I can see making up wild stories,” John said nodding his head and grinning, “but the King trust gramps so I trust him more than you…but that little thing confirms his answer….Alright. Let's check it out.”

The three men walked into the barn with quiet procession. 

“I would raise your gun gramps,” John whispered quietly as they followed Rodney.

Thomas wanted to object. His vow before to make sure he wouldn’t have to use the damn gun for any reason was broken. He had a feeling in his gut after meeting Commander Kolya in that bar men were not just as but even more dangerous on this planet. The last thing he wanted was to wind up in a situation where he was tortured. He bit his lip. Even worse…..they would torture John as a torture tactic against him. He couldn’t have it. He made a mental prayer to god forgiveness as he raised his gun and held it tightly in his hands. 

He rather kill to protect himself and John then let whatever they wanted to do to the two of them and Rodney slide. If the killing was for a worthy cause god would definitely forgive him. He had to!

When they walked inside Thomas looked around. It looked like a typical barn in England for the most part. There was hay covering the ground where not an inch of the wooden floor showing and there were little stalls were the animals would go to rest for the night and feed. The strange thing about it was Thomas looked around and saw not a single animal around…not even one to help them plow the fields. It was a cover but definitely a very WEAK cover.

All the stalls were basically empty except for one. One by the door was a large pile of hay. Rodney walked over and moved his little computer in a straight vertical line. He nodded his head and hummed. The beeping was at its loudest. Thomas and John walked over the pile and helped the scientist push the hay aside only to find……it was a large metal cylinder in the middle of the floor. 

“Now that,” Rodney said with his eyes wide in shock.

“Is definitely strange,” John said.

“What is that?” Thomas said tilting his head to the side. It looked like some sort of strange well. But how could it be a well? Wells were made of bricks and clay…not of metal. 

John slowly turned the top of the well and rubbed his fingers together. He tilted his head at the gesture but hummed. 

“This hatch has been oiled recently,” John said inquisitively, “We have to check it out. Gramps why don’t you go back to Atlantis and inform Elizabeth what we saw down here and obviously what you saw.”

“If you don’t mind major,” Thomas said narrowing his eyes, “if you and Rodney have to go down there-“

“Who says I am going?” Rodney grumbled. John turned his head furrowing his brow, “ugh fine!”

“Anyway as I was saying,” Thomas said keeping his face as stern as he possibly could. This was a very dangerous situation he didn’t want John or Rodney to see any ounce of fear that was rattling through his bones. The major saw him as a strong and stoic creature even in the face of danger and he was going to remain that way even if there were…..thousands of men like Commander Kolya down here ready to pounce. “I would feel much better if I went down there with you.”

John nodded his head.

“Let’s go then,” He said no longer objecting on the manner. It was definitely a matter of respect, since he was his family he had be treated as if he was one of the member of his family. He opened the latch and slowly descended inside.

Thomas followed next. He never climbed down a ladder before so he was a bit unsteady on his feet. But after careful maneuver he managed to make it down at the bottom of the ladder. John shinned a light on his P90 and scanned it around the dark hallway.

“Are you absolutely positive that the Genii created this bunker?” John asked quietly in case someone was listening. “I mean I saw their faces when I detonated the P-90, they looked terrified and amazed at the same time! I mean it could be that there’s a separate society underground that they don’t know about.”

“Believe me…as a lawyer,” Thomas following suit with his own weapon. The grip on it was tight…but still it shook. “I know that lying is an art form it takes….a very long time to perfect. And they could be good at it. However the way this….commander spoke to me…he used fear tactics that I myself often used when I was interrogating heretics it was a clear sign he was trained.”

“Hum,” John said with a smirk, “if you are right it looks like the aliens here isn’t so different from us after all. While we’re down here gramps why don’t you call Ford and tell him where we are….in case you are right so he could call Elizabeth to get us out if we don’t come back.”

Thomas nodded his head and tapped his ear piece as Rodney came down the ladder and began to use the lights to guide him. He was still fascinated by the fact he could communicate with people without being face to face with them. Oh how much easier would it be to make negotiations between countries without waiting months for an answer? It would certainly go much faster if that was the case. 

“Ford, this is Doctor Moore,” Thomas said….nothing, only static, “I don’t think it works down here….the fortified walls are blocking the signal.”

John nodded his head and pointed ahead to follow Rodney. Now Thomas was extra cautious as he walked. He moved around in a 360 degree turn in the building, hallway tunnel he wasn’t exactly sure what to call this fortress or structure.

“This place is built like a bunker,” Rodney observed. Thomas quickly asked what a bunker was and John explained about the terrible weapons that were built. A monster called a nuclear bomb was able to wipe out an entire country and kill thousands or people. Bunkers were where people could go underground and remain unharmed by any of the bombs dropped by their enemies. It was very effective when dealing with the Wraith. “Must be shielded for R.F, the readings stronger this way. It's neutron radiation. It's definitely a-a-a powerful energy source.”

“Radiation?” Thomas said biting his lip. Whatever it meant, the way Rodney was stuttering he could tell it was something bad. 

“It means there are nuclear weapons around here,” John responded. The words caused Thomas to cross himself rather quickly. Were this people sick enough to kill hundreds of men women and children with these things? “Let’s check it out” He muttered before walking in the direction that Rodney pointed at.

“I really think we should, we should get out of here.” Rodney said who unlike Thomas who was doing nothing to mask his fear. It was understandable. They were lucky enough to make it past guards without being caught. Who knew how long it was until their luck ran out. 

“I have to agree,” Thomas said finally agreeing with Rodney on the matter of whether or not they should stay here, “we have enough evidence to prove there’s obviously more to this place that meets the eye and we can show the readings to prove it.”

John didn’t listen. He just kept moving forward until he came to a large metal door. As much as Thomas wanted to object and try to persuade him not to continue this venture even further. He had to keep his vow. A vow he couldn’t break even if he was hesitant to not enter a dangerous facility with only two armed men. 

John shined the light forward and pulled the structure to the side revealing an open passage. He moved into an attack position before disappearing into the darkness. Thomas slightly turned his head to Rodney.

“We should seriously get out of here,” He whispered, “this is dangerous.”

“I am not leaving John alone,” Thomas said sternly.

“And I don’t want to leave you alone either,” Rodney mumbled rolling his eyes, “great that means I have to go with you too.” He sighed and pointed forward. “Just lead the way.”

The moment he entered the room his eyes widened. The room was large and filled with nothing but shelves of weapons and supplies. Between two of the shelves a large wall of water flowed from a cliff to a small river beneath the balcony below them. This was obviously not the work of simple farmers.

“Who are these people?” Thomas whispered. 

The answer was a small grunt from John. Thomas turned his head and saw John being held in a chokehold by a large uniformed man. A small pistol rested against the Major’s skull. But he was struggling trying to use his military tactics to get out of this trap but to no avail. Beside him two uniformed men pointing their guns directly at him and Rodney. 

“Hey guys,” John said trying to keep some good humor despite the fact that this was a very dangerous situation, “looks like I made some new friends, Gramps get Rodney out of here….I’ll be alright!” 

Thomas moved his eyes as far as he could. It was enough to see he still had an opportunity to run just like the major had ordered. Yet he still had to figure out how to get John out of the man’s grip first. He didn’t want to leave this fortress without him. He had a sharp aim for years of practicing his sole sport of archery. With careful precision he could manage to hit the bastard in the head. But at what cost? Would he be able to live with himself knowing that he killed a man maybe more to save his family and his blood?

He still regretted killing those heretics. Especially since they died for a cause that was in vain!!!! But it wouldn’t…he had a reason. He raised the gun in the very same position John had taught him. His finger steadily moved towards the trigger.

“May god forgive me,” Thomas whispered.

But he never fired. The large uniformed man threatened to blow John’s head off if he even tried to run and didn’t drop his weapon. With no objects and no hesitation, he obeyed letting the gun fall clumsily to floor before raising his hands to surrender. He felt John’s eyes burning into him. He didn’t understand why John was angry at him. He just saved his life. But Thomas didn’t let them affect him.

Even if it meant surrendering to the hands of the enemy and if it meant that John would never speak to him again. He rather have his family never talk to him again than having to bury the closest thing he had to home.

 

Luckily for them they weren’t thrown into a prison cell. Thomas didn’t know how well he would be able to handle it after his traumas he endured in the Tower. At least it was somewhat comfortable, even though he was alienated to one side of the table while John and Rodney sat by side on the other side of the table. Not one man uttered a word to each other.

Thomas looked ahead on the table. All their things were scattered out when they first arrived…..maybe to make sure they were completely unarmed. He didn’t like silence especially in a moment such as this because of his nerves. Finally he spoke.

“Look I am sorry,” He whispered looking away, “I didn’t want you to get killed….if you don’t want to speak to me or have me in your team anymore….I understand.”

“Shhh,” John whispered putting a finger to his lips, “I am not mad at you…..this is your first trip. I wasn’t expecting you to get a hostage situation without getting it right the first time….I’m just annoyed you didn’t run with Rodney when I told you to run….he…..obviously didn’t want you to go without you either….next time you see me in trouble and I tell you to run you run.”

Thomas folded his arms and looked down making a deep sigh.

“It isn’t as easy for me for me to leave you at the hands of the enemy,” He said he couldn’t help but reach forward and take his decedent’s hand in own. He gripped it lightly and ran his hand up above the palm. John had felt tense before and now he was feeling a bit better. Obviously having no parent to comfort him before he wasn’t used to such a comfort but he didn’t mind. 

“I know….” John responded nodding his head, “but sometimes we gotta choose our job over the family if it means saving lives….you’ll learn. Now we have to think about getting out of this shit hole.” He moved his head to two guards standing ahead of them. “How long are you boys planning on keeping us here?” He gave a grin, still giving a bit of his sense of humor to the guards. 

The guards didn’t budge. They remained in their spots pointing their guns at the three of them. 

“You know,” Rodney began folding his arms in front of him either t comfort himself, or make it look like he was going into a threatening position, “if people could just learn to keep their secret underground hatches locked ...”

The sound of the door creeping opened jolted Thomas into attention. Following suit with the two men, Thomas moved his head to the back to see a man coming through the door. He raised his eyebrow at the site. It was dark. He couldn’t quite make out his face just yet but he was wearing a uniform like the rest of the men in the room. Finally he came into the light and Thomas furrowed his brow…

It was Cowen.

“Well, well, well,” Thomas said gently folding his hands on the table, “it looks like my hunch was right after all.”

“So much for two separate cultures,” John grumbled.

Cowen adjusted his belt and walked to the front of the table. He placed his hands flat and looked at each of the three men. 

“What am I going to do?” He said.

“Maybe we could negotiate,” Thomas said. He was brought here to deal with diplomacy in this expedition; perhaps it was the best time to use it. The Genii seemed to be focused on things that would keep their people protected and Atlantis had plenty of that. 

“Do not speak unless spoken to,” The Genii leader growled. 

Suddenly Cowen reached forward and planted a vicious backhanded slap across his face. As a child he suffered brutal abuse at the hands of his father. He was used to slaps, punches and kicks. This was nothing new to him. But the force of the slap was much worse. He could hear the ringing in his ears and the blood spill down his lip. On instinct John got up from his seat and ran to his side.

“Sit down Major Sheppard,” Cowen grumbled. 

John narrowed his eyes.

“My uncle is in shock,” He growled using Thomas’ cover and keeping his gaze straightened at Cowen, “he’s not used to such….harsh tactics.”

“Since the Genii stress the importance o family I will allow it,” Cowen said as he sat down at his seat.

Thomas looked ahead in shock as Cowen rummaged through the items lying on the desk…like what he did was no big deal. They were prisoners for heaven’s sake? Shouldn’t they be treated with respect? Or were human rights not important to them in the name of their bloody secret? He was ready to strike and lash out at them. But fearing another punishment he sat as John lovingly ran his hand up and down his arm. 

“You alright Gramps?” John whispered.

Thomas growled and turned his head away. This was definitely a form of him showing weakness to the enemy. But he couldn’t believe he was smacked for suggestion a less violent way of getting things done! He could have at least taken the suggestion.

“Why did he hit me?” He whispered bewildered, “I didn’t say anything wrong!” 

He looked ahead as Cowen rummaged through the stuff scattered out on the table. He looked at it for a moment before throwing it down as if it were nothing but a scrap piece of wood or metal that was unneeded.

“Some people,” John whispered looking ahead at Cowen at disgust, “don’t take kind gestures very well. We are going to find a lot of hostile people here….but you can’t let them discourage you….let him calm down and then talk alright.”

Thomas nodded his head. He would take John’s advice. These people just did…..negotiating, much differently than the foreign cultures he often came across back in his time. It wasn’t a reflection on him but on them, though part of him was very frightened that they would kill him for making a false move. It was one thing to die in your own country for treason. At least you would be surrounded by people you know at your execution. But it was another to die far away from home knowing you would never see your loved ones again.

The fact he was in some foreign galaxy made the idea much more frightening. As John made his way back to his seat, Cowen picked up Rodney’s trusty scanner he often carried with him. 

“Oh, can we be careful with that?” Rodney said in alarm. Thomas couldn’t help but smirk. Rodney to his gadgets were like Thomas to his books they were his most valuable possessions and therefore it would ail him if anything were to happen to them. He could understand him being upset at the way his things were being mistreated by this Genii brute. “It's just that it's rather fragile and if it's, um ...”

As if Cowen was not listening to his pleas. He gave Rodney a look before tossing it roughly onto the large pile of items rummaged by the Genii. Thomas curled his fists ready to verbally strike at Cowen for the taunting of his friend but he remembered how the man slapped him last time he spoke out of turn. He did not want to experience that again. He put his hands down on the table and looked back over at him with his fists curled but eyes burning a hole into him. 

“We have a problem,” Cowen simply said. Neither of the men responded as they remembered Cowen’s demand for them not speak unless they were spoken to. They just sat silently staring at him in different ways. Rodney gazed in fear. Thomas gazed in shock and confusion and John gazed in defiance. “Now you may speak.”

“Then we have something in common,” John said without hesitation with Cheshire grin.

“Normally you would have already been shot for discovering our secret,” Cowen responded as Thomas crossed himself quickly and discreetly. At least if he was beheaded his death for the most part would have been quick with a simple fall of an axe. But he couldn’t imagine being shot. It would have probably been really painful especially if a hundred of these things called bullets shot straight into his body. He shuddered and placed his hands on his forearms rubbing it up and down as a form of comfort. 

“In which case,” John said keeping his brave and defiant grin on his face as best as he could though Thomas could tell it slightly faded. He was trying to mask fear like he so often did again and again, “more of our people would show up and question our disappearance.”

Thomas hummed in agreement. Of course at a time like this where it was a matter of life or death he would forget that he had a whole slew of people back on Atlantis ready to fight to make sure the three of them came back safe. With the weapons they had they could probably blow this fucking place to bits!

“We would simply tell them the Wraith took you,” Cowen retorted with a taunting grin on his face, “With no evidence to the contrary, they would believe us.”

John’s face went slightly pale at the statement. While his heart still remained pounding in his chest Thomas believed the contrary. He knew Elizabeth was a strong woman who wouldn’t take any form of nonsense from no one. She could see right through him like Thomas could. For the most part he was an effective leader for his people due his concern for the intruders finding out about their secret…but he was a terrible liar. While his voice was straight, Cowen twitched. Elizabeth would catch it quicker than an arrow flying from his bow.

Even if he was right….even if they could hide the evidence that they shot the three of them. He wouldn’t get away with it. 

“You were saying?” John said his voice somewhat subdued. 

“You have technology, knowledge new to us,” Cowen said. Thomas raised an eyebrow. He had seen what was in that bunker wouldn’t it be something of the contrary? They seemed to have everything they needed. “This C4 of yours ...”

“Not for blowing up stumps,” John responded in hopes he could use it for negotiation. A good tactic with dealing with the enemy. 

“We have a more sophisticated application for it,” Cowen retorted. Okay it failed because he was stubborn and it was not easy to please him but it was worth a shot.

“Look,” John said leaning forwards in one last ditch effort to get Cowen’s attention and hopefully convince him to let them go, “what you people do with your C4 is none of our business. We just need food. As far as your little secret down here goes, well, uh ...”

He turned his head over Rodney hopefully to elaborate his statement.

“We say, “What giant underground bunker?”” He said with a grin.

“Wait we were in an underground bunker?” Thomas added in sarcastically causing John to smirk as he raised his hands up in the air in agreement. 

“I want more than that,” Cowen stated.

And them pretending what they had seen never existed wasn’t enough! 

“Well. Maybe we can give you more,” John added his head adding onto his statement.

“You have weapons more powerful than your C4?” Cowen inquired raising his eyebrow.

“Oh, are you kidding?” Rodney exclaimed with glee. Maybe too much glee but he needed to get them out of this mess. “Weapons'R'Us. We ...”

John turned his head glaring at Rodney before turning his head back over at Cowen.

“We might,” He responded looking ahead at the enemy. 

“What if I wanted more than weapons?” Cowen said narrowing his eyes staring at three of them. “For Teyla Emmagan to have joined with you, you must have something much more.”

“Um, did I mention that I know almost everything about almost everything?” Rodney said with a cocky grin on his face. Thomas rolled his eyes. Of course his friend had to gloat at a time like this when the situation was dire. But he noticed John stepping on his foot purposely causing the physicist to whine.

“Gramps now’s the time to use the tricks you used in Tudor England!” John said nodding his head.

Thomas nodded his head. This was why Harry always sent him to do the negotiations. Not only did he have a pleasant tone of voice…he knew how to make the person he was negotiating with feel very special…which was the point of the whole thing. The more special the person felt the easier it was to come up with a treaty…a betrothal or whatever Harry sent him to do that time.

Cowen was no different from King Francis I or Emperor Charles V. He craved power yet desired to keep the Genii secret on a tight leash and from prying eyes. He had to think thoroughly on that when making his deal.

“Lord Cowen mind if I stand? Thomas asked gently turning to Cowen giving him a sincere smile, “I tend to think better when I am on my feet.”

“As long as you don’t plan to attack us I will allow it,” Cowen said.

“Please my Lord Cowen,” Thomas said gently placing his hands flat on the table, “how could I attack you when all my weapons are laid out ahead of me? And unable for me to use?”

Using the table for leverage he rose to his feet. He quickly went into his contemplation position. He stood up tall with his hands clasped behind his back. He did not even hunch over once, not even for a second. This took a lot of practice. Thomas went as far as binding his own hands behind his back to make sure he got the position right.

The key to a successful negotiation between two people is if both parties were confident at what they were doing. If one of the parties seemed unenthusiastic a treaty or an agreement would fall apart. It was one of the first things he had taught Harry during their lessons.

“Why do you call me Lord Cowen,” The Genii leader asked raising an eyebrow.

“The people from my exhibition inhabit the same planet,” Thomas said as he began circling the table not breaking from his posture, “but from different places around the planet, which have a different way of doing things. In my culture….we tend to call people of a high status like a Duke or as in my position….Lord Chancellor….” John waved his hands wildly. It had been a rule not to mention his old life to the natives in fears they would terrify them on the fact he traveled through time and dimensions. But since the Genii were close in culture to his world Thomas didn’t believe Cowen had anything to fear. He mouthed “trust me” to John before turning a corner at the table and looking back at his target. “When you call someone my Lord it’s a high honor….and someone in your position who is leader of the leader of the Genii…as a very high honor.”

“I like the way you think Doctor Moore,” Cowen said.

At the corner of his eye he watched Rodney lean into John to whisper in his ear.

“He’s pretty fucking good,” Rodney whispered with an impressed tone of voice.

“What do you expect,” John said with a grin, “he used to do this shit everyday for a living. The French are no different from native Pegasus people.”

“Of course you do…” Thomas said quietly inaudible to Cowen, with a smirk grazing across his lips. He walked in between John and Rodney and placed his hands down on the table. “If you like my way of thinking how about if I brought the idea of Alliance up front and to your liking.”

Cowen frowned.

“Now your way of thinking seems mad,” He said, “we cannot compromise our secret.”

“But my Lord Cowen,” Thomas began sliding between Rodney and John placed his hands flat on the table. “Why hide your advanced Culture from the rest of the world?”

“Teyla and her people know us only as the simple farmers we show to outsiders,” Cowen responded staring into Thomas’ eyes. “The secrecy of who and what we are is the only defense we have against the Wraith. One day, all that will change.”

“Why not now?” Thomas said tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t think you get it…..Doctor Moore,” Cowen began folding his hands on the desk in front of him. “The Genii were once a great confederation of planets. Millennia ago, the Wraith had driven us to the brink of total annihilation. Our forefathers sought the protection of bunkers such as these -- originally created for wars long forgotten -- and it was here that a small number of our people managed to survive undetected. Over the course of many, many years, generation after generation, we have made technological developments here in secret.”

Thomas was beginning to lose hope that he wouldn’t convince Cowen’s of his people’s kind intentions as easily as someone as….King Francis for instance. The thought made him frustrated. Many considered Thomas a trustworthy man something rare in the cut-throat world of the Tudor Court. Why didn’t this man….centuries away from his time, not trust him as well?

“Here in this complex,” Cowen began slowly rising to his feet as well, “Down below, our military trains as our scientists create weapons for them. Many of our people have spent their entire lives here, making sure we have the strength and the means to fight against the wraith. Do you think we want to have all that training and all that hard work go to waste by leaving our secrets in the hands of strangers we only through a long time ally?”

“As a king there was never a man I entrusted more with my secrets more than Sir Thomas Moore,” A voice said, Thomas turned his head to the voice and noticed John rising to his feet slowly. “He was a good enough friend and ally that if you told him one of your secrets on pain of death or being tortured on the rack he would never reveal your secrets to the anyone. If the king could trust him so can you!”

Thomas heart swelled. No one ever defended him in court. Not even when they taunted him greatly. This was the first time ever stood up for him. He didn’t know why. It just made him feel good...that someone cared.

“You are saying King’s from his providence entrusted this man with his secrets,” Cowen said furrowing his brow, “and therefore we should trust him?”

John nodded his head.

“Then I shall trust him….for now.” Cowen said, “If you break your deal….consequences will be dire…”

 

“We give thanks to our new friends,” Cowen said as he raised his glass.

“We give thanks,” The other Genii responded before taking a seat and sipping on their glasses.

Toasts were nothing new to Thomas as were dinners to seal the negotiation between two allies. Who knew how long how long it would last? Where he was from….alliances were often volatile. How many times England and France made alliances and then broke them in a matter of two minutes due to a bigger and better opportunity coming up was plentiful.

Despite the fact Teyla was both a bit angry and hurt that her friends to her people lied to her for all those years, it seemed to be going well. Especially thankfully for him and Rodney…Commander Kolya was nowhere in sight. According to Cowen when he asked just to make sure….he was busy training his regiment of soldiers.

It wasn’t that Thomas had no desire not see that man again. It was that while tensions were still high, he thought avoiding him would be the best option.

“Please, eat.” Cowen said gesturing lowly at the plate below him.

Thomas looked sullenly at his plate. Because this was a plate from people of a different galaxy he didn’t know which was meat and which were vegetables or fruit. He was obviously a man who was strong on his principles since was willing to go the scaffold to keep his faith towards the Roman Catholic Church. It would remain the same when he refused to eat God’s creatures.

“Sir I would take a bite,” Ford who sat across from him said quietly furrowing his brow. “I'm sure it's delicious.”

“I know Lieutenant Ford,” Thomas said quietly trying not to offend the people around him as offended by Lieutenant Ford. Okay it wasn’t that he didn’t like the boy….it’s just his impatience and his antics reminded him too painfully of Harry. He avoided talking to him because of homesickness. Thomas inwardly sighed. It was something he needed to get over and soon, “but I don’t want to accidently eat meat.”

“Just eat,” Ford said visibly rolling his eyes.

“Anything that’s green and orange is grown from our soil,” A voice said. Thomas looked up and saw Sora was giving him a very sincere smile, “Don’t worry you are not the only one of our people who prefers not to eat the creatures that inhabit the Genii lands….my good friend…Acastissia Kolya….shares your diet.”

“Did you say Kolya,” Rodney said lifting his head from his food, “that thing actually bred!”

Thomas moved his foot and gently slammed his foot onto Rodney’s before the rest of the Genii could stare at him. He knew one of the worst things a man could do during the crucial beginnings of a negotiation, is to say ill about one of their courtiers, whether it be an army officer or a courtier. If said person was in good graces with the king or queen…..a negotiation could fall apart quickly or worse you’d be imprisoned and the King would have work tirelessly to demand your release. Something with the lack of technology the renaissance people had compared to the Lanteans would take ages. Rodney winced as Thomas gave a small gentle smile.

“I don’t you why you spend your days with that child Sora,” Tyrus then responded cutting into his meat, “the commander is a brilliant man but his children’s brains are from this galaxy.”

Cowen cleared his throat as Thomas took a bite into his food.

“I hope that by sharing this meal,” He began by turning his head to John who sat between him and Thomas, “we can make up in some small way for past offences.”

John bowed his head respectfully.

“I'm sure we'll get along just fine.” He responded.

Cowen then smiled and turned his head to Rodney who sat to Thomas’ left. To be honest, the Man of All Seasons had a funny feeling Cowen was more interested in Rodney and his big brain of his ever since he mentioned that he built a simulation of a nuclear bomb in the Third Grade. Something that got him trouble with his government just because the world was on the brink of a Nuclear Holocaust. A thought that a nine year old could be such a threat put a smirk onto Thomas’ face.

But he wondered what the Genii wanted the weapons for? Was it a final defense against the wraith? He hoped it was that. If the Genii wanted the weapons to prove to the world that they were powerful race of people and instill fear onto other’s it would be something that would be definitely against his conscience. But he would keep quiet until the alarm bells rang.

“What method did your people use to initiate fission reaction in your prototype devices?” Cowen asked.

Thomas narrowed his eyes looking cautiously and keeping his ears open in case Cowen’s words triggered the alarm bells.

“Well, there's two different approaches actually,” Rodney said. Thomas bit his lip slightly as he curled his fist. One of his weaknesses in his attraction was how he went into one of his lectures on how things worked he sounded so how did modern people put it….hot. He had heard many people speak in long lectures but not in the way Doctor Rodney McKay did. He spoke intelligently…..eloquently….it was almost unreal…it sent him into a trance. “Implosion and a gun-type bomb. Both are designed to create a super-critical mass, obviously.”

“Are you alright Gramps?” John whispered breaking him out of his trance.

“Huh?” Thomas said.

John chuckled and took a sip of his ale made by the Genii.

“It’s a-okay Gramps,” He whispered, “If you’re attracted to Rodney it’s alright. Gay relationships are allowed here.”

Thomas ears turned pink. How could he read him like a book? The again the young man inherited many of his traits in his bloodline, humor, charm and the ability to read others like an open book. Even if he was allowed to love Rodney…..he was a good Catholic for the most part. To lie with another man was an act against god.

He picked up his ale and took a very long swig letting the burning sensation pour down his throat.

“I like Rodney,” Thomas simply stated in a low whisper, “but I do not love him….I will deny it just as much as you deny you have feelings for the Lady Elizabeth.”

John’s face turned beat red as he sunk into his chair. Ford couldn’t help but smirk as Teyla put her hand over her mouth controlling her giggles. In the beginning it seemed to be a tiny spark unnoticeable to everyone else on the expedition except for Thomas and Rodney. But now the more time the leader and her military commander spent together it started to become noticeable to the others on the expedition as well. It was to the point where there comments being made as well as jokes.

They believed it was a matter of time before the two of them got over themselves and got together. And Thomas hoped it was soon….it would do wonders to John’s happiness.

“Well,” Cowen’s booming voice soon halted the unprofessional conversation going on between the members of the Atlantis expedition, “our dreams may soon be a reality. With your help. Before the next culling, we plan to vaporize the Wraith as they sleep.”

Suddenly there was a wave of tension that was in the room. They all knew well that the wraith were far from hibernation if that’s what they meant. John had woken up the wraith but it was merely an accident. A sense of worry had washed over Thomas. What if John was punished for it?

Would they punish him? Oh god what if they executed him for it. His hand unconsciously went up to his rosary and gripped it tight. He often did that when he was nervous. He then prayed to god the secret was kept and that nothing would happen to John. He would be able to go home alive and report what happened to the lady Elizabeth!

“What exactly is your plan?” John inquired.

“We intend to take advantage of their over-confidence.” Cowen elaborated. Thomas smirked a little through his anxiety though his nerves still remained. The words sounded like something a humanist would say, “That is their weakness.”

“They hibernate between cullings aboard their great ships,” Sora said. Thomas took a sharp breath. That was exactly what they were describing. Oh no! He hadn’t had has much time with John as he wanted. And now he was at risk of losing the only thing he had left to family. “Sometimes for centuries at a time.”

“There are always Wraith who watch over the sleepers but they're small in number.” Tyrus added

“Small enough to be overpowered,” Cowen continued.

“We intend to sneak aboard their ships with our new weapons.” Tyrus finished up rounding up which was a now ruined plan.

The conversation was going too fast, as fast and as wildly as the room was spinning. He couldn’t keep up. What if he missed something that would incriminate John?! And then finally Teyla spoke up.

“That may no longer be possible.”

John was about to open his mouth but Thomas spoke up for him.

“Teyla,” Thomas growled lowly. After John saved her life many times the last thing he god damn wanted was for her to repay him by getting him killed.

“If we are to work together,” Teyla stated, “then they need to trust us -- and we need to trust them.”

Was she daft or just naïve? These weren’t the people she often negotiated with when she was the Athosian leader. These people…god these Genii were much different. These people were tough stubborn and proud and like Harry would order a citizen’s death if they were to speak or act against them. Her words were frightenly close to writing John’s and their death warrants!

“Gramps,” John said resting his hand gently onto Thomas’ arm hoping to calm him, “let me handle this….we’ll explain without avoiding-“

“Please explain,” Cowen said turning his head to Teyla.

It was too late. She had no choice but to tell the truth and Teyla being the honest and sensible woman that she was had no choice but to tell the truth to the group. Thomas turned her shaking his head praying to god she would make some truth to the story but be able to calm the Genii.

“I and several of my people had been captured by the Wraith.” Teyla began softly tapping his fingers silently on the table as she sat up confidently, “You must understand, it was a rescue mission to save us. I am only alive today thanks to them.” She paused and turned her head to Ford, then to John, then to Rodney and finally to Thomas whose face was burning with anger, fear and worry, her words were far from salving him. “As a result of that rescue ...”

Thomas could hear no more of this. He had not been so angry since….since…damnit he found out Harry was going to break the church for that Boleyn girl! He slammed his fists on the table before rising abruptly to his feet.

“WENCH!” He roared causing Teyla’s eyes to widen abruptly. She had only seen the calm and gentle side of him. Never this violent and angry side….but it was her own doing. She was about to put John’s accidental awaking of the wraith in the line of fire and Thomas was going to stop it nothing to protect him. “AFTER ALL WE DONE FOR YOU! LET YOU INTO OUR CITY! AND NOT DETAIN YOU LIKE SOME ANIMAL FOR BEING OF A SEPARATE SPECIES! HOW DARE YOU THROW OUR KINDNESS IN OUR FACE BY DOING THIS?”

At the corner of his eye he watched as John turned his head to Rodney and gently gestured him to bring Thomas outside to calm him. Sheepishly Rodney nodded his head and grabbed Thomas by the arm.

“HIS BLOOD IS GOING TO BE ON YOUR HANDS!” Thomas screamed at Teyla. He was so furious that she did revealed what happened with the Wraith that he failed to notice the tears of hurt that were spilling down Teyla’s eyes. “DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT? YOU CAN EXPLAIN THAT TO THE LADY ELIZABETH WHEN WE BRING BACK JOHN’S CORPSE!”

When they were in the hallway Rodney gently pushed Thomas against the wall. It was silent as he breathed heavily in and out and in and out! He tried staring into Rodney’s eyes to calm himself down…but to no avail. God he should have known it wasn’t Teyla’s fault but he was so worried and so scared that Teyla’s words were going to kill John that he didn’t think about anything else other than possibility he would have to bury the last family he had left.

Rodney’s hands were on his wrists gripping onto them as tightly as he could, almost as a pressure point trying to remind him to calm down as best as he could. 

“Breathe,” Rodney simply said. “I know I shouldn’t talk.” He added with a small chuckle “since um I tend to get nervous a lot myself. But yours is more rational.”

Thomas tried to close his eyes and breathe….but he couldn’t even find the air that he could catch in his lungs. All he thought about was the horrible possibilities of what they may do to him as punishment for unwittingly ruining their plan. 

“What if….what if…” Thomas whispered whimpering.

Rodney moved his hands to Thomas’ shoulders and squeezed them tight. He brought his face close again….this time it wasn’t close enough that their lips were almost touching. It would have just increased his panic, but it calmed him.

“Trust me….John gets into these situations a lot it seems,” Rodney said now squeezing tem in a circular motion. “But ya got to know that John Sheppard is a really strong guy. He will be able to get out of this shit…..trust me on this one. He’ll talk his way out of it….we’ll go home….and pretend this never happened….and you and I will continue to watch the glory that is Doctor-“

“Not necessarily,” A familiar voice said. Rodney and Thomas turned their heads and there he was Commander Kolya. He was no longer in the strange farmer getup. He was instead in his Genii uniform. He stood tall with a small smirk on his face. "Chief Cowen has just called me....he told me to collect their newest prisoner."

Thomas wanted to scream at him that it was some sick prank imagined by the Commander. But instead there was the sound of cursing and a scuffle. The next thing he knew John was being dragged out by two uniformed men. He struggled in their grips.

"You are making a mistake Cowen!" John growled as he was pulled into the hallway, "my people don't take lightly to our people being held prisoner."

Cowen followed and gripped John's face tightly. John just stood tall and definat. He would now let Cowen frighten him...no matter what he did or what he threatened him with. 

"Say what you want to save yourself Major Sheppard," He said roughly, "we will send your remaining people back to your city....we will torture you, interrogate you and extract all the information we need.....and when the Wraith attack us you will be the first they feed upon."

John's mask slightly faded. What was once a brave and defiant look was now slightly one of fears? His mouth gaped just a little and his beautiful hazel eyes widened to the size of a sundial. Thomas could only think of the pain the Genii would put him through! Would they beat him? Would they use a knife? Oh dear what if they had a rack.

He closed his eyes only for a moment and saw John tied to that monstrosity. Commander Kolya, who he imagined was the one who did the questioning....stood and the crank and pulled and pulled. Cowen would bark out questions! But at that point John would be in so much pain that he would be screaming at the top of his lungs. NO! Thomas wouldn't allow it! He wouldn't fuck stomach it. And so Thomas jumped in front of Cowen's feet.

"Thomas no!" Rodney screamed his face twisted in horror. "Let Elizabeth handle it!"

It was too late. Thomas was on his knees in front o Cowen as if he was a king. Commander Kolya's face was twisted at the sight. He obviously never seen such behavior from a citizen of a different culture but he didn't question the gesture for a minute. He just stood there and let the situation play out itself.

"My lord Cowen please," Thomas begged grabbing his hand and kissing it as if he were the king or the pope or someone important, "All my family are dead my Lord...my children...all the people I grown up to love. John Sheppard is the only thing I have left here.....he’s the last thing I have to hold onto to love. If you take him I will have nothing.....not even a hint of my family to hang on and to remember. Please I will do anything to convince you to let him go!" 

"Your pleas aren't going to help Doctor Moore," Cowen said his face showed no hint of sympathy whatsoever. It was as if he was reveling in Thomas' pain. Looking at it as something to suck in and make him stronger like some fucking leach. "We have at least five more years until our atomic weapons were ready to use against the wraith. Also how could we follow through with out plans when the wraith are waking up and increasing in numbers? Major Sheppard needs to be punished for his crimes."

"It was only an accident Sir," Thomas turned his head and say Teyla and Ford standing in the doorway. His head specially turned to Teyla who he had spoken to harshly not so long ago. Their eyes met and silently they narrowed as a silent apology to his friend. She bowed her head silently telling him, he had her forgiveness. He was glad. He didn't want to lose her friendship. After all they were on the same page when it came to their time here in Atlantis. He made a deep sigh, "his actions saved thousands of lives! Wouldn’t you take the same desperate actions to save your people lord Cowen? Wouldn't you?"

"If it meant waking the wraith then no," Cowen frowned. He then slightly turned his head to Commander Kolya ready to bark out an order. Possibly it was to tell him to take John into the Dungeon and do his worst. Thomas bit his lip. He wanted to avoid anything that would cause him to suffer any intense pain. But he always said....if he had to die for his children and his family...he would take every sweet ounce of pain without a single ounce of objection. He raised his head and looked at Cowen.

"Then I will take his place," Thomas said firmly, "he is more important to my expedition than I am."

Commander Kolya smirked. There was something dark about it. It was the type that sent shivers down his spine. Almost like Thomas Boleyn's when he smiled in triumph in a victory involving his family. He remembered the one smile he had that one Christmas before his daughter was made queen. The grin told Thomas that he won and his beloved Katherine had lost. But he wasn’t swayed. He had to be brave for John.

"I'll take it!" Kolya said

Suddenly Rodney threw himself in front of the crowd. Thomas's heart leapt. Like a white knight in the line of fire he was stepping him to help him. Did this mean he loved him back? By trying to defuse the situation and save him even though Rodney was usually terrified as a mouse in a peasant’s home.

"WAIT!" Rodney said "What if I told you I can expedite your process of your plan without any of your men being killed! I can get your programme right back on schedule! If we work together we can get it done! Remember…..I made that atomic bomb.”

“I hate to say it,” Sora said walking out from behind Teyla and Ford into the crowd, “but he’s right. Teyla tells me they came from the city in the ancients. The very same city that has been said to have sunk many years ago during their battles with the wraith. And from what Teyla also told me is that the inhabitants have Technology we have yet to develop. I think we should trust them.”

Thomas noticed Sora moved her head towards Teyla and giving her a smile she mouthed the words “you’re welcome”. Teyla smiled back thanking for her long time friend for trusting her.

“I do agree with Sora sir,” Kolya surprisingly piped up. By the way he smiled at Sora, it was something kind, gentle…..and somewhat….flirtatious. Thomas scrunched his face. While it wasn’t the first time he saw an old man in a relationship with a woman who was half his age, he was still uncomfortable with the idea. Especially since saw his father do such a thing a plethora of horrifying times after his mother death. “But I do not believe we should trust them fully. I propose we imprison one of them….Major Sheppard perhaps for waking the wraith…as leverage. If they turn against us we will kill him.”

“Fine we shall trust them,” Cowen said, “yet I agree with Commander Kolya’s plan….however, since we’re going to need Major Sheppard for our mission…since Doctor Moore so graciously volunteered.....we can use him instead.”

The Commander’s smile went from a confident smirk to a sadistic smile. Despite the sudden protests from the Lanteans, he leaned forward and grabbed Thomas roughly by the collar. The Man of All Seasons gasped roughly at the shock.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea!” John said as the two guards gently released him. For the first time he did nothing to hide his emotions he was obviously concerned. Thomas could also catch a hint of guilt in there since he knew he was the one who was supposed to be in his place, “He doesn’t like being in pain that much! And he just had a long ordeal of being imprisoned. It, it, it will frighten him.”

“Which is why…the Commander is not allowed to let Doctor Moore reside in the Dungeons during his stay,” Cowan responded narrowing his eyes sternly at the commander. Kolya couldn’t help but frown in obvious disappointment. “You are to bring him to your living quarters which is quite large….and if the Lanteans fulfill their end of the bargain…..and I see one ounce of maltreatment other than signs of restraint….you will be demoted….I will not have another fiasco like the Panelians!”

“Yes sir,” He said.

With that The Sadistic Commander began to drag Thomas by the collar away with the two guards who had held John before following. As he pulled he watched as an angry John had to be restrained by both Teyla and Ford. Thomas would imagine the same if John was in his position. He preferred himself than his descendant in the end.

“Be in good cheer my friends!” Thomas said as one last ditch attempt to calm his teammates, “I trust you will not fail! If you do! I will merrily meet you all in the Kingdom of heaven!” 

And as his view of his friends disappeared….he couldn’t help think his words eerily reminded him on his last ever embrace from his children after he was sentenced to death. He never saw them again….even after he was released and pardoned….but it wasn’t because of death, it was because of fate.

He didn’t think fate would be so kind to him this time.


End file.
